Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The New Arc Challengers
by tigerkim1027
Summary: The Maiami Championship has now begun! Yuki and the others are prepared for what's waiting for them...or are they? Watch as Yuki struggles through the tournament rounds, a battle royale, and invaders coming from the Fusion Dimension. Yuki and Kat now have new decks with them but will it be enough? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back in 2016, guys! It is finally the new year! Konami has announced some new games for Yu-Gi-Oh in a few months, the anime is getting more intense, an original movie after the original manga is in production, and more cards coming out! Anyways, welcome to the next season of my series. So without further ado, it's show time!**

 **Yuya: Hey! That's my line!**

 **tigerkim1027: What the? How the hell did you get here?**

 **Yuya: I sorta found this place on my own. Anyways, tigerkim1027 does not own anything except OC characters and cards and now it's time to swing into action! 'runs off'**

 **tigerkim1027: Hey! Get back here right now! 'runs after Yuya'**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was early in the morning while Yuya and his mom are asleep, me and Kat started to jog around the neighborhood and came back to the house and took a quick shower while taking turns. After a shower, we started to make a change in our outfits. I still kept my black trench coat but I was wearing a red long sleeve shirt inside along with some blue jeans and black shoes. Kat wore a green shirt with a long white skirt along with brown legging socks that went up under her skirt and some white shoes. "Alright, ready. Shall we?"

"Let's do it, big bro!" Kat smiled as we got our 3 decks ready.

Today was the day the Championships starts. After introducing the duel schools across Maiami City and Yuya saying the opening oath, we began the tournament as we looked at our duel pads for our first opponents. I put in my ID card and saw that I was up against Hokuto from the LDS Xyz Course right now. Kat's opponent was a duelist from some idol duel school. Yuya's was Shingo Sawatari, Yuzu's was Masumi, Gong's was a former student of his father's dojo, and Sora's was Shun Kurosaki. I was surprised at this. How can someone get in LDS and participate in this tournament was beyond me but I didn't let that bother me.

"We're gonna watch Futoshi's duel real quick so if you don't mind..." I stopped Yuya before he can say anything. "It's alright. Besides I have Kat to watch me. Right?" She nodded.

"Well tell us how it went after you win. See ya!" Yuya and the others waved before leaving.

I stayed on the field as Hokuto came to the opposite side of the field. We prepped our duel disks and got ready. "Now folks! It's time we started the first duel of the Maiami Championship! The first duel will be between Yukimuto Kabuto from YSDS against Hokuto Shijima from LDS! Who will lady luck side be on!? Let's find out!" Nico announced.

"Hold up!" I shouted as every one looked at me. "Hokuto. Before we start pick a number from 1 to 3. I possess three decks with me and you can pick for me. Well? Don't make me wait." I taunted as he thought.

'Three decks, huh? Heh! If he thinks one of his three decks can stop me then he's stupid then I thought.' Hokuto said while smirking. "Alright then. I'll go with number 3. I'll bet you have a weak deck with a number like that." He said confidently.

I picked up my Pyrus deck. 'He thinks I have no chance. Well I'm about to prove him wrong!' I placed my Pyrus deck in my duel disk and it started shuffling.

"U-Uh...Well since Yuki has three decks, we'll just get that out of the way then. Alright folks! It's time for the duel to begin! Action Field ON! Field Spell Cosmic Sanctuary ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. "Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

"Go, big bro!" Kat cheered for me.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Hokuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I think I'll start things off first. I summon Constellar Algeidi in ATK mode!"

Constellar Algeidi: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400

"Constellars. Those were annoying back in the day but I've got this!"

"Heh. Big words for someone who'll lose in a few turns. I activate her effect! When she's summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 Constellar from my hand. I special summon Constellar Kaust!"

Constellar Kaust: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700

"And now for his effect! Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the lv of a Constellar by 1. I'll use this effect twice on himself and Algeidi!" Kaust lifted his bow and shot two arrows as they hit their targets. "Now both my monsters become lv 5!"

Constellar Algeidi Lv: 4-5

Constellar Kaust Lv: 4-5

"Now I overlay my lv 5 Algeidi and Kaust in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Constellar Pleiadas!"

Constellar Pleiadas: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 2

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Hokuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Hmph. I expected no less. But I'm just getting started! My turn. I draw!" I smirked at the card I drew as I took anoter card from my hand.

"I, using the Scale 1 **Pyrus Manion** and the Scale 8 **Pyrus Saurus** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Manion with the number 1 below and Saurus with the number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" I said.

"O great Soul of the Pendulum, blaze up the fire of my soul and bring me to victory! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Pyrus Laserman and the star of the show! The calm and faithful dragon of blazing fire! Level 7! Pyrus Dragonoid!** "

 **Pyrus Laserman: Lv. 6 FIRE Machine ATK: 2100/ DEF: 900**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Whoa! It appears we have another Pendulum duelist other than Yuya Sakaki! And he's just getting warmed up!" Nico commented.

"Well, well. It looks like you can do something with that deck. This will be a perfect warm up for my rematch against Yuya." Hokuto said.

"Oh, really? Well then. We'll see about that. I activate Laserman's special ability! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one monster you control and have it lose 500 ATK points. Of course I choose you're Pleiadas." Laserman aimed it's cannons to the Constellar as it was prepared to fire.

"Oh I don't think so! I play the trap Breakthrough Skill! This trap will negate your Laserman's effect!" The machine shut down as the cannons powered down.

"Tch! In that case, I activate Manion's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can have one Pyrus monster on my field gain 300 ATK points until the end of this turn! Of course I choose my dragon!" Manion flapped it's wings as red sparkles fell on Dragonoid as it roared.

Dragonoid ATK: 2500-2800

"Battle! Go! Pyrus Dragonoid attack Pleiadas! Boosted Dragon!"

"I don't think so! I activate Pleiadas' special ability! By using one overlay unit, your Dragonoid returns back to your hand!" Pleiadas crushed an overlay unit as it swung it's sword and created a slash that went toward my Dragon. "Too bad for you!"

Pleiadas OU: 2-1

"Oh please! That's a predictable strategy! I activate my Dragonoid's special ability! Once per turn during my Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Fusion Summon using itself and another monster on my field as the Fusion Materials!" I yelled.

"W-What!?" Hokuto exclaimed.

"A Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase!?" Masumi exclaimed. "He can do that!?" Yaiba said.

"I now fuse my Dragonoid along with my Laserman!" Both monsters turned red before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn through the sky with your incredible speed! Fusion Summon! Soar through the skies! Level 7! **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid**!"

 **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100**

"And with your target no longer on my field, it's effect won't work!" I pointed out as he growled.

"Now Delta Dragonoid attack Pleiadas! Go! Delta Dragonoid EXTREME!" My new dragon fired and destroyed Pleiadas. "Grgh!"

 **Hokuto: 4000-3900**

"And now for his special ability! When he destroys a monster with more than 2000 ATK points, he can attack again!" Delta Dragonoid roared as he took another turn and fired straight at Hokuto as he was running straight for an Action Card. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I saw a nearby Action Card and grabbed it. I looked at it and smirked and used it just right when he got the Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Cosmic Arrow to destroy a spell that was added to your hand!" A arrow appeared as it went and destroyed Hokuto's Action Card.

"However whenever my dragon attacks directly, you only take half the damage but that won't matter!" The blast hit Hokuto as he was sent flying. "GAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Hokuto: 3900-2600**

"Well! With just this one turn, Yuki has cornered Hokuto in his amazing and unexpected Fusion Summon!" Nico announced as the crowd cheered.

"That's my big bro! He always gets through any situation!"

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Hokuto: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

"Why you! My turn. I draw!"

"I summon Constellar Sombre in ATK mode!"

Constellar Sombre: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1550/ DEF: 1600

"When this monster is summoned, I can banish Algeidi from my graveyard in order to add Kaust back to my hand!" The card slid out from Hokuto's graveyard. "And additionally! With Sombre's other effect, I can do an additional Normal Summon for my Kaust this turn. Come! Constellar Kaust!"

Constellar Kaust: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700

"And now for his effect again! Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease the lv of a Constellar by 1. I'll use this effect twice on himself and Sombrei!" Kaust lifted his bow and shot two arrows as they hit their targets. "Now both my monsters become lv 5!"

Constellar Sombre Lv: 4-5

Constellar Kaust Lv: 4-5

"Once again, I overlay my lv 5 Sombre and Kaust in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Constellar Pleiadas!"

Constellar Pleiadas #2: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 2

"Another one? Oh please. That's just lame." I said in boredom.

"Why you! I activate my trap Xyz Reborn! This special summons an Xyz monster from my graveyard and this trap becomes it's overlay unit! Be Reborn! Pleiadas!"

Constellar Pleiadas #1: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 1

"I now use my first Pleiadas ability again to return your Delta Dragonoid back to your hand!" Pleiadas crushed another overlay unit as it swung it's sword and created a slash that went toward my Dragonoid it flashed yellow before going to my Extra Deck.

Pleiadas #1 OU: 1-0

"And now for this! This card can be Xyz Summoned by using a Constellar Xyz monster as the Xyz material! I rebuild the overlay network with Pleiadas #1!" Pleiadas turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal in the sky. "Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000 OU: 1

"This duel is over! for you! From my hand I play the spell **Constellar Comet Strike**! For every Constellar monster I control, I can destroy a card on your field! I choose your two facedown cards!" Two comets came down as they destroyed my facedowns.

"Thank you for that because one of the cards you destroyed was my trap card **Pyrus Flame** **Strike**! This trap activates when it leaves the field by any effect. It reduces the ATK points of all my opponent's monsters by 600 points until the end of this turn and then inflicts 600 points of damage to you!" My trap bursted into flames as they hit both his monsters and Hokuto himself. "Grgh!"

Pleiadas ATK: 2500-1900

Ptolemy M7 ATK: 2700-2100

 **Hokuto: 2600-2000**

"Damn you! But you won't survive this turn! Battle!" Hokuto ordered as they charged up their blasts.

"I won't let you!"I yelled as I grabbed a nearby Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Twinkle Comet! This card reduces the ATK points of one monster on your field by 1000 and then inflicts 500 points of damage to your LP!" A comet came down as it hit Ptolemy M7 and Hokuto.

Ptolemy M7 ATK: 2100-1100

 **Hokuto: 2000-1500**

"Enough! I will not let you humiliate me anymore! Attack his LP directly!" Both monsters fired as I was hit. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-1000**

"Big bro!" Kat shouted in worry as I grunted on the ground.

"Damn. Those Constellars are full of surprises but I'm not giving up!"

"Tch! In that case." Hokuto grabbed an Action Card and activated it. "I play the Action Spell **Comet Explosion**! This card inflicts 800 points of damage to you! Take this!" Another comet came down as it struck me. "Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 1000-200**

"Ha ha ha ha ha! On my next turn, I'll end you! But for now I end my turn."

Pleiadas ATK: 1900-2500

Ptolemy M7 ATK: 1100-2700

"Oh my! Yuki only has 200 LP left! Can he make a comeback in this situation!?" Nico said in his mike.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Hokuto: 1500**

 **Hand: 0**

"Heh! There won't be a next turn for you. Let's do this! My turn! I draw!" I smirked at the card I drew.

"Here goes! With my currently set Scale 1 **Pyrus Manion** and the Scale 8 **Pyrus Saurus** , I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" I said.

"O great Soul of the Pendulum, blaze up the fire of my soul and bring me to victory! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Return from my Extra Deck! Pyrus Dragonoid! And from my hand Pyrus Siege!** "

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **Pyrus Siege: Lv 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 300**

"Oh! Here comes Dragonoid's comeback! Since it was a Pendulum monster, it was sent to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard and can be summoned as many times as possible!" Nico explained.

"So what!? That's not going to stop me! Not when I use my Pleiadas' ability once more to return your Dragonoid back to your hand!" Pleiadas crushed another overlay unit as it swung it's sword and created a slash that went toward my Dragonoid as it flashed yellow.

Pleiadas OU: 2-1

"Not if I use it's special ability!"

"Not so fast! From my graveyard, I activate the trap Break Through Skill to negate your monster's effect by banishing this trap." Hokuto stated as static went straight to my monster as it went to my hand.

"Now it's game over for you!" Hokuto said with confidence. I smirked. "I thought I told you that there is no next turn for you! From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my spell **Pyrus Blitz Summon**!"

"What!? From your graveyard!?" Hokuto exclaimed.

"Since a Pyrus monster on my field left the field, I can special summon that monster by banishing the trap. Return to the stage, **Pyrus Dragonoid**!" I shouted as my dragon returned to the field roaring for battle.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Here we go! I activate Manion's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can have one Pyrus monster on my field gain 300 ATK points until the end of this turn! Of course I choose my dragon once again!" Manion flapped it's wings as red sparkles fell on Dragonoid as it roared.

Dragonoid ATK: 2500-2800

"Battle! Drago attack Pleiadas! Boosted Dragon!" Drago fired a fireball and incinerated Pleiadas. "AAAAHHHH! My Pleiadas!" Hokuto complained.

 **Hokuto: 1500-1200**

"And now for the big finish! I activate my Dragonoid's special ability again! I choose to fuse my Dragonoid along with my Siege!" Both monsters turned red before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn past your limits and achieve a new power! Fusion Summon! Rise up, Level 8! **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid**!"

 **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid: Lv. 8 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2400**

"Now attack Ptolemy M7! Ultimate Boost!" Drago flew high as he fired larger flames toward Ptolemy. "And I activate his effect! When he battles a special summoned monster, he gains the attacked monster's ATK until the end of the battle! Go! Exceed!"

Ultimate Dragonoid ATK: 2800-5500

"NOOOO! Grgh! GAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ungh!" Hokuto screamed as he went flying and hit the Action Field shielding as he slid down.

 **Yukimuto: 200 (Winner)**

 **Hokuto: 0**

"And the winner of the first duel is Yukimuto Kabuto!" The crowd cheered a lot louder for my victory. I walked out of the field and toward to where the others are but not until Kat tackled me from behind. "Big bro! That was so awesome!" I yelped as I regained my balance and got Kat off me.

"I know. I know. It was merely a warm-up, Kat. Anyways, let's see on how the others are doing." I suggested as she nodded.

But unknown to us, Shun was watching me from afar. "I should have known he was an agent of Academia. You scum will pay for what you've done to us."

 **Happy New Year guys! I know this is kinda short to start off with but it doesn't matter. All that's left to be revealed is Yuki's Aquas deck and Kat's Subterra deck which will be revealed soon throughout the year. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks! Because the fun has only just begun!**

 **Yuya: Stop taking my catchphrase!**

 **tigerkim1027: Ok, what the hell? How'd you get here?**

 **Yuya: You're OC, Yuki, found this place first and showed me around.**

 **tigerkim1027: Why that little! YUKI! I'm gonna kill you! 'runs off to find Yuki'**

 **Yuya: Hehehe. Anyways, see you then because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with yet another of the next story. And I think it's time that Kat got some action in the tournament.**

 **Yuki: I know that Kat will win but which deck will she use though?**

 **tigerkim1027: Oh you'll find out sooner or later but now it's time to start!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Kat POV:

After seeing Yuzu's victory over her rematch against Masumi yesterday, we congratulated her at her house for the night. The next day my first duel in the second day of the tournament, I was getting ready for my match until my brother came up to me. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling that something bad will happen with Shun. I mean, I know he has serious problems with Fusion duelists especially with Sora. I just hope it doesn't turn into a disaster." He said in worry. I hugged him to comfort him. "Don't worry about it. Besides, worry about me first, then Shun. Okay?" He nodded. I walked out into the field and saw that I was against an idol duelist named Sarah. She seemed to be wearing an idol outfit and was trying to make the boys flirt with her.

"Well well. I get to duel Yuki's sister. How nice! And you have no taste of fashion in your clothes I mean like seriously, that is ridiculous." I had a tic mark which meant that she pissed me off.

"Hey! My big brother decided that I should wear this and he says I look good enough! If you're gonna talk trash about my outfit than you're gonna get it!" I shouted activating my duel disk as Sarah did with a confident grin.

"Well now that the cat fight between girls is over, it's time to get this duel on! Alright folks! It's time for the duel to begin! Action Field ON! Field Spell Sanctuary in the Sky ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. "Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Idols first, if you don't mind! My turn!"

"I summon The Agent of Mystery - Earth! in ATK mode!"

The Agent of Mystery - Earth: Lv. 2 EARTH Fairy/Tuner ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800

"I'm glad that Nico gave us this field spell because with Sanctuary in the Sky out, I take no battle damage from my Fairies and Earth's effect allows me to add Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand!" She explained as a card slipped from her deck as she added it.

'Great! What do I do? If I can't damage her by battle her monsters, then I'll have to go with another alternative.' I thought.

"Now I activate the spell Double Summon to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. So now I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus!" Sarah cried.

The Agent of Creation - Venus: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0

"Now I play the continuous spell **Cost Wise**. As long as this card is on the field, both players don't have to pay LP to activate any effect. Now I play Venus' effect! I can pay 500 LP to special summon a Mysitcal Shine Ball from my deck! I use her effect 3 times!" Sarah explained as three cards slipped out of her deck.

3x Mystical Shine Ball: Lv. 2 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 500/ DEF: 500

"Now I tune my lv 2 Earth with my 3 lv 2 Shine Balls!" As Earth turned into 2 green rings, the Shine Balls followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Shine your Light! Level 8! Light End Dragon!"

Light End Dragon ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100

"Well then! It appears that the lovely Sarah has summoned a Synchro on her first turn!" Nico announced as the crowd was cheering.

"I'm not done. From my hand I play the spell Card of Sanctity for both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards!" Sarah drew 5 new cards while I only drew one card.

"I now set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"Finally. Its my turn. Draw!" I started to run around the field as I saw an Action Card and snatched it. I looked at it and my eyes widened as I cracked a smirk.

"You've been in the sky for too long, well it's time for some ground time! I play the Action Spell **Setting Change**! This is a unique kind of spell that changes the field up a bit to my advantage! I declare the field to be changed to this! The Action Field Spell **Subterra Reactor**!" Large pillars of rocks shot up as the clouds went away and the ground came up.

"Oh! What's this!? This Field Spell was never in the display before but seeing as it is in play, we will allow this new field spell!" Nico shouted.

"Oh no! Why must you pick a Field Spell like this!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hmph. And thanks to this particular Field Spell, all Subterra monsters gain 500 DEF points. And now since you control a monster on your field and I don't, I can special summon **Subterra Tuskor** in DEF mode!"

 **Subterra Tuskor: Lv. 5 EARTH Beast ATK: 400/ DEF: 2200-2700**

"Next since I have a Subterra monster on my field, I can special summon **Subterra Serpenoid** in DEF mode!"

 **Subterra Serpenoid: Lv. 3 EARTH Reptile ATK: 500/ DEF: 2000-2500**

"Now I play it's effect! Twice per turn, I can increase or decrease a monster's lv by 1. I'll use this effect twice on Serpenoid itself!" Serpenoid hissed with a orange-brownish aura.

Serpenoid Lv: 3-5

"Now I overlay my lv 5 Tuskor and Serpenoid to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned orange before going into a galaxy portal. "O great warrior of strength, rise up from the ashes and smash those who oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rise up, Rank 5! **Subterra Wilda**!"

 **Subterra Wilda: Rank 5 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK: 1100/ DEF: 2800-3300 OU: 2**

"So what? You summoned an Xyz monster. And plus it's in DEF mode so you can't attack with that!" Sarah pointed out.

"Hmph. You should know that an Xyz monster's true power comes from it's overlay units. And now! By using one overlay unit, it's special ability activates! Since your monster's ATK is higher than mine, I can force your monster into DEF mode and halve it's DEF points!" Wilda crushed an overlay unit as he smashed the ground forcing Light End Dragon into DEF mode.

Wilda OU: 2-1

Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 - DEF: 2100-1050

"And additionally, Wilda can attack while in DEF mode and deal it's DEF points as it's ATK points!" I explained.

"What!? It can attack while in DEF mode!?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Battle! Wilda attack Light End Dragon! Go Volcano Hammer!" Wilda dashed ahead and slammed into the dragon destroying it. "AAHHH!"

 **Sarah: 4000-1750**

"Nrgh! N-No way! H-How...?" Sarah stuttered.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you but my Wilda can deal piercing damage. That's why you took that much damage." I explained. "Now I'll set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Sarah: 1750**

 **Hand: 4**

Sarah growled wiping off the dust from her dress. "I'll make you pay for that! I draw!"

"Sorry but I want to end this quick so I play my trap **Earth Splitter**! This trap can activate during either players Standby Phase. This trap deals damage to both players equal to double the DEF of an Earth monster on my field. I select my Wilda so now we'll take 6600 points of damage." I explained with confidence.

"B-But you'll lose as well. You just want to end this in a draw?" Sarah asked.

"Not quite! I now play my facedown quick play spell **Damage Filter**! Whenever I take effect damage, I can halve that damage this turn." I said smirking.

"N-No!" Sarah screamed. Wilda exploded as his remains sent particles at both players. "AAAHHHHH!"

 **Kat: 700(Winner)**

 **Sarah: 0**

"And the winner of this duel is Katrina Kabuto!" The crowd cheered for me as I saw my brother clapping for me while I waved and smiled.

Yuki's POV:

I was proud of her. She had definitely stepped up her game. I stood up from my seat and walked down to her to congratulate her when a blank card with a message in it was thrown from nowhere and landed 2 inches next to my left foot. I picked it up and my eyes widened. 'Sorry Kat, but I've gotta do something first.' I ran off dropping the card. _You won't get away this time Xyz duelist. Meet me at the nearest park at sunset and don't be late._

* * *

As I arrived at the park at sunset, I looked around for the person that sent me the message. "Ok. Now where is that person?" That's when I encountered two people in robes as they took them off. I recognized one of them to be Selena. "You again!? What do you want now!?" I demanded.

"I demand a rematch!" But she was stopped by a tall man with an eye patch. "No, Selena. I will take over from here." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "My name is Barrett! And I will protect Selena no matter what!" He activated his duel disk that is the same as Selena's design except the blade was orange.

"Alright then. I accept!" I said as I too activated my duel disk and selecting my new Aquas Deck. Selena hmphed and decided to watch the duel.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Barrett: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I will start off. From my hand I activate the continuous spell Beastborg Fusioner. With this, I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg Fusion Monster using monsters from my hand or field. I fuse from my hand Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel!" The two monsters turned orange and purple before being swallowed in the Fusion whirlpool. "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Beastborg Panther Predator: Lv. 6 DARK Machine/Fusion ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000

"I expected no less from a Fusion Summoner." I commented. "Then you will expect no less from me! From my hand play the spell **Fusion Support Advance**. Since I special summoned a Fusion monster this turn, I can draw cards for that monster's every 2 levels. Panther Predator's lv 6 so therefore I draw three cards."

"That card again? Damn. I need to get one of those for my Pyrus deck." I muttered. "I will set four cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Barrett: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Not bad but I can do better! It's my turn. Draw!"

"I summon **Aquas Mantris** in ATK mode."

 **Aquas Mantris: Lv. 3 WATER Insect ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000**

"When this monster is summoned, I can normal summon an additional Aquas monster from my hand. So I special summon **Aquas Tuskor**."

 **Aquas Tuskor: Lv. 4 WATER Beast ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1400**

"And finally! When I have 2 or more Aquas monsters on my field, I can special summon **Aquas Siege** from my hand!"

 **Aquas Siege: Lv. 6 WATER Warrior ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500**

"I now activate my Siege's effect! Once per turn when I have two or more Aquas monsters, all cards other than Siege are destroyed! Go! Tsunami Wave!" Siege raised his lance and called upon a tsunami wave. "I wouldn't think so! I play the continuous trap **Beast-borg Medal of Guilt**! As long as I control a Beast-borg, all your monster's effects are negated!"

"What!?" I turned as the tsunami was canceled. "Damn! In that case! Battle! Siege attack Panther Predator!"

"I play the trap Beast-borg Medal of Honor! When my monster is targeted for an attack, I can destroy your monster!" A medal with lances embedded shot a blast and destroyed Siege. "And additionally! I can special summon the Fusion material monster from my graveyard and then inflict damage equal to their total ATK. Return to me! Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in DEF mode!" A graveyard portal opened as the two monsters took a kneeling position.

Panther Warrior: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast Warrior ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600

Dark Sentinel: Lv. 4 DARK Machine ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1800

"So now we both take 3500 points of damage together but not before I play the trap Beast-borg Medal of the Blade. Whenever you take damage, this card gains a medal counter for every 100 points of damage you take." An explosion occured as me and Barrett were sent flying. "GAAAAHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-500**

 **Barrett: 4000-500**

Medal of Blade Counter: 0-35

"Damn. Fine then. Tuskor attack Panther Predator!" Tuskor dashed ahead but was stopped. "I play my continuous trap **Beast-borg** **Medal of** **Absorption**! As long as I control a Beast-borg on my field, all my Beast-borg Fusion monster's ATK will always be 100 points higher than the attacking monster!"

Panther Predator ATK: 1600-2100

"No!" Panther Predator raised it's sword and destroyed Tuskor. "Tuskor!"

 **Yukimuto: 500-400**

Medal of Blade Counter: 35-36

Panther Predator ATK: 2100-1600

"Tch! I'll set my last three cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 400**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Barrett: 500**

 **Hand: 0**

"Hmph. I guess that's all you can do. I draw!"

"From my hand I play the spell **Beast-borg Medal of Dishonor**! For every continuous Beast-borg trap card on my field, I can destroy a number of cards on your field for each one. I have three so therefore I'll destroy all your facedowns!" The three traps shot and destroyed all my traps leaving in shock. "And additionally one monster on your field is destroyed and you take 100 points for that monster's level." A thunder bolt struck and destroyed my Mantris. "Your Mantris was lv 3 so you take 300 points of damage!"

The bolt came back and hit me as I cried in pain. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" I landed hard as I was breathing hard with my eyes closed.

 **Yukimuto: 400-100**

Medal of Blade Counter: 36-39

"It seems this is the end of him. I guess I won't get my rematch after all." Selena shook her head in disappointment. 'It's...over for...me. I failed everyone. My friends...my parents...and even my sister. I'm sorry...everyone.' I cried until a glow came from my Extra Deck. I checked through the touch pad and my eyes widened at the card. "This is..."

"Now it's time I finished this. Battle! Panther Predator attack this brat directly and end this duel." The machine dashed to slice me until I stood up and took the glowing card from my Extra Deck. "I'm not finished yet! I activate the effect of my true ace monster! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**! When my LP are 1000 or less and I have no cards on my field and I would take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster from my Extra Deck in DEF mode!" I said as their eyes widened in shock. "When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!" The dragon descended from the sky as it took the attention of people who were nearby. The dragon took a spitting image of a normal human structure except for wings on it's back and some other dragonic features and it also had golden colored eyes along with white skin and two gold thunder bolt symbols on it's chest. The dragon roared as it took a kneeling position.

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 0**

"I-Impossible. He can summon an Xyz monster from his Extra Deck? In that case, I'll continue the battle! Attack Divine-Eyes!"

"I activate a trap from my graveyard! It's called **Phantasm Cloak**! By banishing this trap, it banishes one monster on the field until the end of this turn and then ends the battle phase! I banish your Beast-borg Panther Predator!" A Cloak swallowed Panther Predator and then left the field.

"And with him out of the way, your traps go bye bye!" Both Medal of Absorption and Guilt bursted into particles.

"N-No! This cannot be!" Barrett growled as he continues. "During my 2nd Main Phase, I'll use my spell Beast-borg Fusioner's effect once again!" The two monsters turned orange and purple before being swallowed in the Fusion whirlpool. "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Beastborg Panther Predator: Lv. 6 DARK Machine/Fusion ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000

"Now I activate the final effect of my Medal of the Blade! By sending this card to the graveyard, Panther Predator gains 100 ATK for every counter. There are 39 counters so therefore my monster gains 3900 ATK!"

Panther Predator #1 ATK: 1600-5500

"I end my turn! And now your trap's effect ends returning my second Panther Predator to the field."

Beastborg Panther Predator #2: Lv. 6 DARK Machine/Fusion ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Barrett: 500**

 **Hand: 0**

"It's my turn!" I placed my two fingers on the top of my deck. 'I know that if miracles are possible, then it's time I made my own.'

"I DRAW!" I smirked at the card as I planned out my victory.

"Here goes! Let's do this, Divine-Eyes! With your beautiful divine-eyes, use them to gain new power! Go Attribute Change!" My dragon's eyes glowed as it's skin tone changed from white to blue.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon Attribute: LIGHT-WATER

"A-Attribute Change!? Is such a thing possible!?" Barrett exclaimed as Selena watched in curiosity.

"Oh it is and it's unique to my Divine-Eyes. See, here's the thing. Once during every one of my Standby Phases, I can change it's attribute of any of the six and I chose WATER attribute. But that's not all! If I have any monsters in my graveyard with the same attribute, they become Divine-Eyes' overlay units!" A graveyard portal opened as my three Aquas monsters turned blue and circled around as it's overlay units.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon OU: 0-3

"W-What kind of monster is this?" Selena muttered in shock. "Now I switch Divine-Eyes into ATK mode!" my dragon took a stance with 3000 ATK points.

"What can your monster possibly do!? It only has 3000 ATK while mine has 5500!" I smirked as I was about to prove him wrong. "I activate Divine-Eyes special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv 8 or lower monsters on your field are destroyed! Go! Divine Howling!" My dragon roared out waves of blue energy and destroyed both Panther Predators. "No!"

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon OU: 3-2

"Of course there is a downside for me. You gain LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points."

 **Barrett: 500-7600**

"Hmph! But still! I now have 7600 LP! And on my next turn, I'll finish you off!" I made a wider smirk. "Hmph. You won't get a next turn. For every monster my dragon destroys with it's effect, he gains 500 ATK points and an attack for each one." My dragon roared once again as it gained more power.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon ATK: 3000-4000

"N-No! This can't be!"

"Battle! Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon! With your beautiful divine-eyes, bring all of despair to waste! Elemental Divination Burst!"

"Grgh! GAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 100 (Winner)**

 **Barrett: 0**

As the duel was over, my dragon bursted into small yellow particles and I took time to catch my breathe. "That was a tough one." I looked at my new ace in my hand. "You sure saved me. Thanks, Divine-Eyes." I put the card away as I walked up to Barrett but his duel disk glowed along with him as he disappeared. "A forced teleport?" I wondered.

"That's right." I turned to Selena who still had her eyes closed. "I'm impressed that you were able to beat him. To be honest, he was a pain. But now with him out of the way." Selena raised her arm and activated her duel disk. "It's finally time for my rematch!" I gritted my teeth as I had nowhere to go. "Do you have any idea of what your so called comrades have done!? You scumbags invaded the Xyz Dimension and turned everyone into cards! Why can't you notice that!?" I shouted but she was unfazed as she smirked.

"Hmph! You expect me to believe that? Please! We of the Academia are honored warriors that will get any-" I cut her off as I got closer to her and gripped her shoulders hard. "L-Let go!" I gripped even harder as she started to fell more pain. "OW!"

"If you're not willing to cooperate with me then get lost!" I pushed her as she fell on her butt and I made a run for it. "No you don't!" She pressed a button on her touch pad as I looked on my screen and was forced to duel. "Tch! Seriously. You're so damn persistent. But fine then, let's duel!"

 **And that's a wrap! I know I've kept you guys waiting for a while but I was brainstorming some ideas for Yuki's true ace monster and I came to the conclusion of this.**

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

 **3 or more Level 8 monsters**

 **You can also Special Summon this card from the Extra Deck in DEF mode when you control no cards on the field, have 1000 LP or less, and would take a direct attack. Once per Standby Phase, you can change the attribute of this card to any of the six attributes and then add all monsters in your graveyard as this card's Xyz materials with the same attribute of the declared type. Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can detach one Xyz material to destroy all Level 8 or lower monsters on your opponent's field and then they gain LP for every destroyed monster. For every monster destroyed by this effect gain an attack and 500 ATK for each Xyz material attached.**

 **And there you have it. Oh and watch for a new project I started. Although it might take awhile, you should take some time to read the trailers. My new project is named Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Shattered Dimensions. Based on the game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game. Go check it out. Anyways hope you look forward to Selena's rematch against Yuki. See ya folks! Because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's now time for the rematch between Yuki and Selena to begin! So let's get started! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start this duel off." I looked at my hand and really had a bad hand. But I looked at one particular card in my hand and smirked.

"I set a monster facedown and end my turn." I declared as a facedown card appeared sideways in front of me.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"That's it!? Are you playing around!? Fight seriously!" Selena demanded. "Well what would you expect when I have a bad hand?" I said trying to bait her.

"Fine! I draw!"

"From my hand I play the spell Double Fusion!" Selena declared. "Huh!? Double Fusion!? What's that!?"

"I'm getting to that! By paying 500 LP, I can perform a double Fusion Summon this turn." Selena explained as my eyes widened in shock. "What!? No way!"

 **Selena: 4000-3500**

"With this card's effect, I first fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" Both monsters turned purple before being swallowed in the Fusion whirlpool. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness, butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! FUSION SUMMON! Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer: Lv. 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"And next! I fuse Cat Dancer with my Moonlight Black Sheep!" The two monsters turned purple before being swallowed in yet another Fusion whirlpool. "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness, the beautiful wild beast dancing under the moon. Swarm into a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlight wilderness! Level 8! Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

Moonlight Panther Dancer: Lv. 8 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500

"Whoa! That doesn't look friendly!" I said.

"I activate my Black Sheep's effect! When used for a Fusion material, it returns to my hand!" Selena said as the card slipped out of the graveyard as she added it to her hand. "Next, I activate the spell **Fusion Support Advance**. Since I special summoned a Fusion monster this turn, I can draw cards for that monster's every 2 levels. Panther Dancer's lv 8 so therefore I draw four cards." She explained as she drew a nearly fresh hand.

"Battle! Moonlight Panther Dancer attack that facedown monster!" The Panther like monster unleashed a ball of dark energy and attacked my facedown and was revealed to be Cyber Jar. "Ha! You've attacked my Cyber Jar! When he's flipped face-up, all monsters are destroyed! Initiate Self-Destruct!" Cyber Jar exploded as it took Selena's monster with it but in was unharmed. "What the!?"

"Too bad for you. Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by an opponent's card effect." Selena simply explained as I growled. "Due to Cyber Jar's other effect, we both look at the top 5 cards of our decks and special summon any lv 4 or lower monsters among them." I explained as we both drew our 5 cards. "So I special summon **Darkus Monarus** and **Darkus Siege** in DEF mode!"

 **Darkus Monarus: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000**

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

"In that case, I special summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly, White Rabbit and Crimson Fox all in ATK mode!"

Moonlight Purple Butterfly: Lv. 3 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

Moonlight White Rabbit: Lv. 2 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 800

Moonlight Crimson Fox: Lv. 4 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500

"Although I can destroy your Monarus, I can still destroy you Siege which you still left in DEF mode!" Crimson Fox dashed ahead as she scratched and destroyed Siege.

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 7**

 **Selena: 3500**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn! I draw!"

'With these cards I have a lot of options to make but I can't be hasty on those three facedowns. So therefore...'

"I activate Monarus' special ability! Once per turn, I can double her level until the end of this turn!"

Monarus Lv: 4-8

"Now I play the spell Advance Draw! I tribute Monarus to draw two cards!" As I drew my two cards, my eyes started glowing again as every monster in my hand transformed into different attributes and a few new monsters as well as my spells. My eyes widened as I knew what to do. "Let's do this! I, using the **Scale 1 Aquas Preyas** and the **Scale 10 Darkus** **Hades** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my new pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Preyas with the number 1 below and Hades with number 10 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 9 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing O great Pendulum of the Soul, swirl the power of hope and bring a new light! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters!" I chanted as 4 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Pyrus Dragonoid,** **Darkus Robotallion, Sacred Titanic Sage, and finally Metalfencer**!"

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **Darkus Robotallion: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800** **  
**

 **Sacred Titanic Sage: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK: 1700/ DEF: 2100**

 **Metalfencer: Lv. 2 EARTH Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1400**

"W-What the!? How do you have monsters with different attributes in your deck now!? Answer me!" I remained silent until she exploded in anger. "Fine! If you won't answer, than I will make you! I play the trap **Moonlight Alliance**! When I have three or more Moonlight monsters on my field, I can have all my Moonlight monsters gain ATK until they equal to the highest ATK monster on my field until the end of this turn! Now all my monsters have 2800 ATK points!"

Moonlight Purple Butterfly ATK: 1000-2800

Moonlight White Rabbit ATK: 800-2800

Moonlight Crimson Fox ATK: 1800-2800

"That's fine with me because now my Robotallion's special ability activates! When this card is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or lower Darkus monster from my graveyard! Return, **Darkus Siege**!" A graveyard portal opened as Siege arose.

 **Darkus Siege: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200**

"The monster summoned by this effect loses it's effects but it's lv increases by 1!"

Siege Lv: 4-5

"Now I tune my lv 5 Siege with my lv 3 Robotallion!" As Robotallion turned into 3 green rings, Siege followed going through the rings. "Dragon of great darkness, arise from the abyss and unleash your great power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Darkus Hydranoid**!"

 **Darkus Hydranoid: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Now I activate Metalfencer's ability! When this card would be used for a Synchro Summon, it counts as a Synchro Tuner monster!" Metalfencer's eyes glowed as the texture of the card on my disk changed from orange to white.

"A Synchro Tuner!? Can it be!?" I nodded. I closed my eyes as the wind of the cold night swirled around me, I opened my eyes. "I now tune my lv 8 Synchro monster Hydranoid with my Synchro Tuner Metalfencer!" As Metalfencer turned into 2 green rings, the winds around grew harsher as Hydranoid went into the rings. "Proud and agressive dragon of destruction, be reborn! With your most advance technology destroy everything that stands in you way! Accel Synchro!" As the winds disbursed, my new monster appeared. "Take flight! Level 10! **Darkus Infinity Helios**!"

 **Darkus Infinity Helios: Lv. 10 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000**

"Accel Synchro!? What is that!?" Serena shouted. "I'm not done yet! I now activate my Dragonoid's special ability! Once per turn during my Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Fusion Summon using itself and another monster on my field as the Fusion Materials!" I yelled.

"What!? A Fusion Summon!?" Selena exclaimed.

"I now fuse my Dragonoid along with my Sage!" Both monsters turned red before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn through the light and use your power to bring forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Shine your light! Level 10! **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid**!"

 **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid: Lv. 10 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500**

"Now my Helios' effect activates! Infinity Helios gains 400 ATK for every card on my field! There are 4 on my field so therefore he gains 1600 ATK points!" Helios roared as it gained power.

Infinity Helios ATK: 3500-5100

"5-5100 ATK points!?" Selena gasped.

"Battle! Helios! Attack Panther Dancer! Destroy Quasar!" Helios flew up and fired a ball of dark energy as it aimed for Panther Dancer but Selena quickly reacted.

"I play the trap **Moonlight Radiance**! When a Moonlight monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack, gain LP equal to your monster's ATK, and add that ATK onto my Panther Dancer!" The ball of dark energy diminished as it turned bright and gave them energy.

Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800-7900

 **Selena: 3500-8600**

"Tch! I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn! Since I added 3 more cards to my field, Helios gains 1200 ATK points!"

Infinity Helios ATK: 5100-6300

Moonlight Purple Butterfly ATK: 2800-1000

Moonlight White Rabbit ATK: 2800-800

Moonlight Crimson Fox ATK: 2800-1800

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Selena: 8600**

 **Hand: 4**

"Hmph! What a disappointment. I was hoping you would put up more of a fight but I was wrong. I draw!"

"I play the spell **Moonlight Talisman**. By discarding a Moonlight monster from my hand, I can draw two cards. I discard my Black Sheep to draw two." Selena drew and I quickly reacted. "I play the trap Talisman of Reversal! When my opponent draws a card outside their Draw Phase, I can draw cards until I have the same amount as my opponent!" I drew until I had 5 cards.

"Impressive but now that a card has left your field, Helios loses 400 ATK."

Infinity Helios ATK: 6300-5900

"Now I play my other trap! **Ragnarok Buster**! When I have Infinity Helios on my field, I can destroy all your monsters! Go!" Helios opened a cannon from his chest and destroyed all of Selena's monsters except Panther Dancer.

"Too bad for you but Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by your card effect." Selena said. "From my graveyard I activate Crimson Fox's effect! When this card leaves the field by an effect, your Helios' ATK goes down to zero until the end of this turn!"

Infinity Helios ATK: 5900-0

"Now then, let's continue. I activate Panther Dancer's effect! Now she can attack all your monsters twice but there are not destroyed after the first attack."

"Huh? It has the same effect as Cat Dancer?" I gasped.

"Battle! Panther Dancer attack Infinity Helios!" Panther Dancer formed a ball of dark energy and shot it at Helios but I stopped her. "I activate Titanium Dragonoid's special ability! By banishing this card from play, I can negate your attack! Go! Titanium Screen!" Drago raised a red shield to block the attack and then was banished. "It doesn't matter! I'll attack Helios again!" Panther Dancer prepared another attack but I wouldn't let that happen again. "Now I play the trap **Life Swap**! With this trap, when my opponent's LP are 2000 or more than mine, both our LP are switched!"

"What!?"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-8600**

 **Selena: 8600-4000**

The attack hit Helios and destroyed him. "Grgh! GAAAHHHHH!" I was sent flying far back and landed hard on my face as I felt something sharp cut me somewhere on the face.

 **Yukimuto: 8600-700**

"I struggled to get up but something in my left eye was stinging as I tried my best to ignore it but it was too much. "Grgh!"

Selena looked down at my face and saw that I had a bloody scar on my left in my POV. I stood up with my strength to hold the pain back and use my facedown. "I activate the trap **Retribution of Destruction**! When a monster summoned from my Extra Deck leaves the field, I can pay half my LP to send all cards on the field to the graveyard!" A hole of darkness emerged as every card on the field was sent to the graveyard. Selena gasped as her only monster was gone.

 **Yukimuto: 700-350**

"Tch! Why you! From my hand I play the spell Monster Reborn! Return to the field! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" A graveyard portal opened as Selena's monster emerged to the field.

Moonlight Panther Dancer: Lv. 8 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500

"And now for my final trump card! From my hand I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Panther Dancer on my field along with another Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly!" The three monsters turned purple before being swirled in the Fusion whirlpool. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Swarm into a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The kings of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!"

Moonlight Leo Dancer: Lv. 10 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000

"And with that, I set my last card facedown and end my turn." I made a smirk when Titanium Dragonoid returned to the field. "What!? How is your monster back!?"

"On the turn my Dragonoid uses his effect, he returns to the field during the End Phase." I explained.

 **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid: Lv. 10 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 350**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Selena: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"And now it's my turn!" I looked at the card I drew and smirked. "Perfect!"

"From my hand I play the spell Monster Reborn! I special summon Darkus Monarus in DEF mode!" A graveyard portal opened as Monarus emerged taking a guarding position and a blue aura surrounding her.

 **Darkus Monarus: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000**

"Grgh!" I held my eye again and try to hold back the pain. "N-Not now. I...need to hold...on a little longer." I removed my hand from my eye and then continued.

"Next I summon **Aquas Griffon** in ATK mode."

 **Aquas Griffon: Lv. 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000**

"I activate my Dragonoid's special ability! Once per turn when I have two or more monsters present on my field with different attributes, my monster gains their ATK until the end of this turn." Drago roared as he gained a red aura increasing his power.

Titanium Dragonoid ATK: 3300-6000

"6-6000 ATK!?" Selena said.

"Titanium Dragonoid! Attack Leo Dancer! Dragon Force Striker!" Drago shot a beam of red energy at Leo Dancer and destroyed her. "Grgh!"

 **Selena: 4000-1500**

"I play the trap **Moonlight Rising Star**! When a Moonlight monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I can special summon it back to the field!"

Moonlight Leo Dancer: Lv. 10 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000

"And that's not all! If you have any monsters in your hand with less ATK than my monster's, they're sent to the graveyard!" I gasped as my **Darkus Limulus** and **Aquas Fear Ripper** went straight to my graveyard.

"Well crap. I'll end my turn."

Titanium Dragonoid ATK: 6000-3300

 **Turn 6**

 **Yukimuto: 350**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Selena: 1500**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw!"

"I play the spell **Moonlight Brightness**! For this turn, you can't activate card effects on the field until the end of this turn. With this it's over!" I gasped.

"Battle! Leo Dancer! Attack his Griffon!" Leo Dancer dashed to my Griffon until I reacted. "I activate the effect of Aquas Fear Ripper on my graveyard! By banishing this card from play, I can redirect your attack to another monster on my field! I redirect your attack to my Dragonoid!" Drago pushed Griffon out of the way as he took the hit and was destroyed.

"Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 350-150**

"In that case, I activate Leo Dancer's effect! After it battles a monster in the first attack, all your monsters are destroyed!" Leo Dancer created a slash as it hit both my monster. "And it gets worst for you because she can attack twice during each battle phase!"

"Again!?" I exclaimed.

"Now attack again!" Leo Dancer dashed straight to me but it was now time to bust out my ace. "From my Extra Deck, I activate **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon** effect! When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 0**

"Finally! Now you brought out your ace monster! After this duel, I'll be worthy to stand with my comrades!" I gritted my teeth in anger. "You still don't get it! I guess I'm gonna have to knock some sence into her. From my hand I activate the trap **Divination Charge**!"

"What!? A trap activation from the hand!?" Selena exclaimed.

"This trap can only be activated when my ace dragon is on the field. This trap switches him to ATK mode and then he gains 500 ATK for every monster with the same attribute as my dragon currently is! But now I chain another trap from my hand! **Divination Change**! This card instantly changes my dragon's attribute! I change his attribute to DARK!" My dragon's eyes glowed as it's skin tone changed from white to purple and black.

"Oh no!"

"And now with 7 DARK monsters in my graveyard, my dragon now gains 3500 ATK points!" Divine-Eyes roared loudly as it bursted a purplish fierce aura.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon ATK: 3000-7500

"N-No! Not again!"

"Gah! Grgh!" I held my eye again as it stung more pain. "Counter attack! With your beautiful divine-eyes, bring all of despair to waste! Elemental Divination Burst!"

"Grgh! AAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 150 (Winner)**

 **Selena: 0**

As the duel came to an end, I started to feel lightheaded but not until I heard a feint voice calling my name.

Kat POV:

As I ran around the park looking for my brother, I finally found him but I saw him about to fall to the ground on his face. "Big brother!"

I caught him and turned him over but what shocked me was that he had a scar across his right eye. I was so scared that I had to call the others for help. As I cried for my brother's safety, I failed to notice that a girl was struggling to walk away from the scene.

"Yukimuto Kabuto. You beat me this time but next time, I won't go easy on you." Selena promised as she left the scene.

 **And that's that! Sorry that I took long to update this chapter. I've been really busy but I've got no complaints. Also! I recently heard that Konami is planning for Alexis Rhodes from GX and Kite Tenjo from Zexal to take part in the Arc-V anime Xyz Dimension Arc. Now things just got more crazy. There will be some new cards in the future and probably some new Galaxy and Photon support cards. Anyways, I've said enough for now. Be sure to Read & Review. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter and this time, it will take place after the events of the three Yu counterparts first meeting and after Yuya wakes from his coma. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4:**

My eye was stuttering until I fully opened my eye and saw Kat, Yuzu, and Yuya near my bed. "Guys. W-What happened?" I put my left hand over my face until I felt something. I felt a bandage covering my left eye.

"You were attacked a few days ago. You were badly cut there and it gave you a permanent scar." Kat explained. My eyes widened as I started to remember.

"I need to see." I said but Yuzu stopped me. "No don't. Please." I ignored her as I took the bandage off and looked at the mirror. My eye was still intact but my eye color was now red instead of gold with a scar that went from halfway my forehead to my cheek.

"I'm a freak." I said. "Yuki, just calm down. You're not a freak." Yuya reassured me.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!?" I shouted while pointing to my scar and eye. When I realized what I had said, I saw Kat and Yuzu freaked out by my outburst. "I need some air." I walked out of the house and ran as fast as I could to a place where they couldn't find me.

* * *

After running from the house, I came across an alleyway. I leaned on the wall to catch my breathe and thought about what I did as I touched my scar. "How am I suppose to turn this around?" I ask myself.

"It's simple." A voice said deep in the alleyway. "You have to stop blaming yourself and accept who you are." The figure stepped forward and what shocked me was that he looked just like me. He was about my height while wearing a wore down black shirt and brown pants. He had just plain black Beatles hair style, green eyes and a scar but only on his right eye.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I asked.

"My name is Sekai Hoshino. I'm from the Xyz Dimension." I gasped as I never knew that I would have a doppelganger. "Are you sure? Yuto and Shun never mentioned you."

"That's because they never bothered to talk about me. Because...never mind about that." Sekai put his hand on my shoulder. "Look. I know that you're blaming yourself but you can't keep doubting yourself. My friend Ruri once told me that I can't always blame myself for being so helpless. You just gotta stand and keep fighting." I looked down considering of what he said as I touched my scar again. But then my eyes widened when I heard the name Ruri.

"Ruri? Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Sekai blushed when I said girlfriend as he calmed down and replied. "No. Ruri and I were just friends and she would hang out with me along with her brother Shun and Yuto."

"Ruri is Shun's sister?" I said in surprise. he nodded. "So that's why. I see." I closed my eyes and then opened them. "I'll consider what you said to me. I'll see ya around." I said as I started to walk out of the alleyway and to the stadium to apologize to my friends and family.

Sekai's POV:

After I saw my counterpart leave, I started to leave until I sensed something. "Come on out. I know you're there." The figure came out and was revealed to be Shun. "I didn't think that you'd be here in this dimension." I turned to him and answered. "Well? What do you want?"

"Why are you here? I thought my comrades confiscated the dimension traveling technology from the Obelisk Force." Shun said.

"I was scouting the area until I came across a small group of an Obelisk Force group. I easily defeated them and took their technology before they were teleported back to Academia." I answered.

"So you decided to follow me and Yuto here, is that it!?" Shun harshly said. "The technology I stole from them was limited as I could not get to the Fusion Dimension. I thought that if I could find other duelists, I could ask them for help. But my teleportation can only send me to the Standard Dimension." I explained.

"Hmph! If that's you're only excuse than fine! But I will never forgive you for what you did!" Shun glared as me. "Why do you keep blaming me when you don't know what happened!?" I shouted and then sighed. "I need to go somewhere for awhile." I said as I jumped and ran on the rooftops leaving Shun to himself.

* * *

Yuki's POV:

After apologizing to Yuya, Yuzu, and Kat for my outburst earlier, we went to the LDS Building and saw Gong crying and giving Yuya a bone crushing hug. I chuckled at this and then I saw the kids walk up to me. "Yuki! Good to know that you're okay!" Ayu said.

"Yeah! We were so worried about you when you fell into a coma." Tatsuya stated.

"But it looks like your fine. But I'm not." My eyes waver in confusion of what Futoshi said. "What do you mean?"

"I lost to my opponent. His name is Reira Akaba." My eyes widened when I heard that name. "Reira? What about him?"

"Well. When I dueled him, he used Fusion against me but then he used Synchro when he went up against Futoshi." Ayu explained.

'Reira can use Fusion and Synchro? If that's the case, then maybe he can also use Xyz but I can't be sure.' I thought about the shy boy I helped one time.

"Well don't worry. There's always next time so why not-" Yuya stopped when he remembered something. "Hey Yuya! You alright?" I asked. But then I remembered and looked around. "Hey. Where's Sora?" The gang gasped and looked down.

"You don't now, huh?" I said as I saw Yuya and Yuzu walk up to the three top duelists of LDS and ask them about Shun. They said that they couldn't. After the conversation, we left to go to the stadium and watch the rest of the final matches of the first round.

We watched Yaiba go up against Isao Kachidoki from the Bandit Warrior Academy. I was surprised when he showed a style of violence while dueling which resulted in defeating Yaiba in an OTK. I gritted my teeth in anger as I had never seen someone with such a violent style.

After that match was over, we watched another duel with a student from the Bandit Academy go up against another LDS student. I was not surprised when I saw another duelist with a violent style and was shocked when I saw bruises on the LDS students body and face as the winner was Shio Kasuka. Shio was wearing a different outfit like the rest of the students of the Bandit Warrior Academy. He has the same body features as Isao except he has straight up red hair like a blazing fire and deadly red demon like eyes.

After the matches were over, Nico announced to us that the results for the second round have started. I looked up my duel disk and my eyes widened when I had to go up against Shio and that was...right now as of today! I sighed as I stood up from my seat and walked down.

"Big bro, wait." I turned to Kat as she had eyes of concern staring at me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, sis. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

As I entered the duel field for the last match of the day, I looked onto Shio who had a stoic expression as if he didn't care about anything.

"I know this is sudden but our President of LDS has decided to put this first match up today!" The crowd cheered while Nico announced.

"Now! The first match of the second will be Yukimuto Kabuto VS Shio Kasuka! So without further ado!It's time for the duel to begin! Action Field ON! Field Spell Sun Valley ACTIVATE!" The computer said as the Solid Vision activated and setted up the field. "Duelist locked in battle! Kicking against the earth dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION-"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Shio: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start off! From my hand I summon **Darkus Gargonoid**!"

 **Darkus Gargonoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"With that, I'll end my turn!" I said as I jumped on Gargonoid and flew to find some Action Cards.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yukimuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Shio: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn. Draw."

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Flare** **Demon** in ATK mode."

 **Flare Demon: Lv. 5 FIRE Fiend ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0**

"A Lv. 5 monster on the first turn? Not good!" I said as I saw an Action Card and rushed to it when suddenly a boulder came at me and I barely dodged. "Whoo! That was too close." I then gasped as I saw Shio smirk and grab the Action Card. "You're too slow. Battle! Flare Demon attack Gargonoid!" The Demon created a ball of fire and destroyed my monster.

"Grgh!"

 **Yukimuto: 4000-3700**

"With that, I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yukimuto: 3700**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Shio: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

"It's my turn!"

"Perfect! I, using the **Scale 1 Aquas Preyas** and the **Scale 10 Darkus** **Hades** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Preyas with the number 1 below and Hades with number 10 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 9 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing O great Pendulum of the Soul, swirl the power of hope and bring a new light! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Pyrus Laserman and the star of the show! The calm and faithful dragon of blazing fire! Level 7! Pyrus Dragonoid!** "

 **Pyrus Laserman: Lv. 6 FIRE Machine ATK: 2100/ DEF: 900**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Here it is, folks! Yukimuto's Pendulum Summon has finally occurred!" The crowd cheered more as the others in the stands were starting to get excited.

"Let's do this! I activate Laserman's special ability! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one monster you control and have it lose 500 ATK points." Laserman aimed it's cannons at the Demon and fired but bounced off and instead hit Laserman. "What the!?"

"Any monster effect that targets my Flare Demon gets redirected back to the monster that activated the effect." Shio simply explained.

Laserman ATK: 2100-1600

"Dammit! In that case!" I ran and grabbed a nearby Action Card. "I play the Action Spell High Dive! This gives Laserman 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!"

"Hmph! I play the Action Spell No Action. This negates your Action Card's effect and destroys it!" Shio countered. I gritted my teeth as I saw no other Action Cards around.

"In that case! Battle! Dragonoid attack Flare Demon! Boosted Dragon!" Drago opened his mouth and prepared to attack. "Hmph! I activate Flare Demon's other effect! Once per turn, I can discard one card and negate your attack. I discard **Flare Guardian** to the graveyard." Flare Demon summoned a wall of fire to block the fireball.

"Fine! I activate my Dragonoid's special ability! Once per turn during my Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Fusion Summon using itself and another monster on my field as the Fusion Materials!" I yelled.

"Oh here it come, folks! Yukimuto is about to Fusion Summon!" Nico said.

"I now fuse my Dragonoid along with my Laserman!" Both monsters turned red before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Wise and calm dragon of the blazing flames, burn through the sky with your incredible speed! Fusion Summon! Soar through the skies! Level 7! **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid**!"

 **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100**

"Let's continue! Battle! Delta Drago attack Flare Demon! D-Strike Attack!" Drago roared as he formed another fireball and fired with it surrounded with meteors.

"How naive. I activate Flare Guardian's effect from my graveyard. By banishing this card from my graveyard and reducing the targeted monster's Level by 1, my Demon isn't destroyed." Shio said calmly as a Guardian like monster covered in flames took the attack.

Flare Demon Lv: 5-4

"But you still take damage!" I pointed out as Shio let out a small grunt.

 **Shio: 4000-3500**

"I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yukimuto: 3700**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Shio: 3500**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn. Draw."

"I think it's about time I ended this show. From my hand I play the spell Polymerization." Shio declared. "What!?"

"The cards I fuse are **Flare Demon** and **Flare Fiend**." The two monsters turned red before being swallowed in the fusion whirlpool. "Beasts of the blazing fire, combine yourselves and create the ultimate demon of flames! Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 10! **King Hades - Flare King of the Underworld**!" The beast arose as it took a spitting image of the Greek God Hades but covered in extreme hot flames.

 **King Hades - Flare King of the Underworld: Lv. 10 FIRE Fiend/Fusion ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000**

"W-What's this!? Shio has also managed to Fusion Summon as well!" Nico blurted out. "Oh this is not good!" Yuya said. "Big bro!" Kat cried out worriedly.

"I activate his effect! When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, I must discard my entire hand to the graveyard." Shio discarded his 3 cards to the graveyard. "After that, all cards on your field are destroyed!" Hades lifted his hand and destroyed all my cards. "Oh no."

"And luckily for me, the two cards I discarded were the equip spells **Helm of Darkness** and **The Bident**. When King Hades is on the field and these cards are discarded to my graveyard, they are automatically equipped to him!" A gold helmet and a staff with two prongs resembling a pitchfork came out of the graveyard portal and went to Hades.

"With Helm of Darkness, Hades is unaffected by your card effects. And with The Bident, he gains 500 ATK for every Fiend-Type monster in my graveyard. I have three. So my King Hades gains 1500 ATK." Shio explained as the Greek looking God got bigger.

King Hades ATK: 3500-5000

"5-5000 ATK points!?" Gong exclaimed. "If Yuki gets hit, then he'll lose the duel!" Yuzu stated. "Yuki! You gotta find an Action Card somewhere!" Shuzo shouted out trying to encourage me but I couldn't find any Action Cards.

"I also activate **Flare** **Keeper** 's effect from my graveyard! As long as he's in my graveyard, we can't activate effects or move cards from our graveyards." I gasped as I had nothing to do.

"This is the end! Battle! King Hades! Attack him directly!" The monster lifted his pitchfork and was about to strike me. "Tch! No choice! From my hand, I activate the effect of **Pyrus Juggernoid** from my hand! By sending this card to the graveyard and when there is a FIRE monster present on the field, all spells and traps are destroyed!" My red Juggernoid spun in it's shell and smashed all of the equip cards on Hades.

King Hades ATK: 5000-3500

"How pointless." King Hades continued his attack and blasted me with flames. "GAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 3700-200**

"Fine then. You want to do this the hard way then." Shio jumped and picked up an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell Wonder Chance. This card allows my King Hades to attack again!" The You Show members gasped as I struggled to get up.

"King Hades! Annihilate him with your Flames of Despair!" Hades prepared another attack until I took my ace card from my Extra Deck. "From my Extra Deck, I activate **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon** effect! When my LP are 1000 or less and I have no cards on my field and I would take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster from my Extra Deck in DEF mode!" I said as everyone's eyes in the stadium widened in shock. "When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 0**

"A Special Summon from the Extra Deck? Impossible!" Shio stuttered but calmed down. "But still! your monster will be destroyed!" Hades fired the his attack but I finally found a nearby Action Card and jumped to reach it. The attack hit and smoke was emitted covering the field. Many spectators were wondering what was happening when the smoke started to get clear with my dragon still standing.

"What!?" Shio exclaimed as I was standing alongside a glowing card next to me. "I activated the Action Spell Miracle meaning my monster can't be destroyed." I explained.

"Whoa! Yuki has managed to hang on but how will he come back from this!?" Nico said.

"It seems you survived this turn but your own darkness will crawl upon you." I stood motionless as dark clouds started to darken the area. "Fall into the pitch-black darkness."

I gripped my hands tightly until I felt something beat inside me. I held my head in pain until I felt...nothing.

My eyes were closed until they opened and my eyes started glowing in a harsh red and gold glow.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yukimuto: 200**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Shio: 3500**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn. Draw." I said in a rather threatening voice.

"From my hand I play the spell **Pendulum Backup**! When I have three or more Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck, I can add two Pendulum cards in my deck to my hand. And I'm adding from my deck **Divine Clear Magician** and **Divine Corrupt Magician** to my hand." I declared. "And now I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air. Clear Magician consisted an outfit of white colored magician clothes with a white hood shadowing his eyes and Corrupt Magician consisted of black colored magician clothes with a black hood shadowing his eyes.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With the this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

"From my Extra Deck! **Aquas Preyas, Darkus Hades, and finally Pyrus Dragonoid**!"

 **Aquas Preyas: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200**

 **Darkus Hades: Lv. 9 DARK Machine/Pendulum ATK: 3200/ DEF: 1500**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"I activate Clear Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can changes the levels of all the monsters on my field between 1 to 8." I declared as Clear Magician lifted his hand and chanted a spell that altered all my Pendulum monster's levels. "I change all my Pendulum monster's levels to 4!"

Aquas Preyas Lv: 6-4

Darkus Hades Lv: 9-4

Pyrus Dragonoid Lv: 7-4

"What's he planning?" Yuya wondered.

"I now overlay my lv 4 Preyas, Hades, and Dragonoid in order to build the overlay network!" My three monsters turned blue, purple, and red before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon with mysteries beyond imagination and power from a doomed dimension, rise and slay everything in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! **Darkus Leonidas**!"

 **Darkus Leonidas: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"Whoa! Now Yukimuto controls two Xyz dragons but will it be enough?" Nico said.

"Now I activate Corrupt Magician' Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can change an Xyz monster's Rank and make it the same as another's on the field!" Corrupt Magician raised his hand and casted a spell on my two dragons. "I change Leonidas' Rank to 8!"

Leonidas Rank: 4-8

"What!? That's possible!?" Shio exclaimed.

"I now overlay my Leonidas and Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon in order to build the overlay network!" Both dragons turned purple and yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Arise, dragon with eyes of pure rage! With you new found powers, destroy everything that stands in your way! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 0! **Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon**!" The dragon arose with some features of Leonidas but with the two gold thunderbolt symbols on it's chest and gold eyes filled with rage. As it's roar emitted real shockwaves that went across the field and stadium.

 **Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon: Rank 0 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3900/ DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

"W-What's this!? Yukimuto has just used 2 Xyz monsters to summon a Rank...0 Xyz monster!?" Nico blurted totally shocked with the rest of the crowd.

"Impossible!" Shio exclaimed.

"I-I've never heard of a Rank 0 Xyz monster before!" Shuzo said.

"I now activate my dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all monsters except himself on the field and graveyard. After that, my dragon gains 500 ATK points for every monster in both our graveyards until the end of this turn. Alpha Divine Howling!" My dragon roared yellow and purple waves as every monster lost their effects and their power went to Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon.

Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon OU: 2-1

"There are 10 monsters in both our graveyards so therefore he gains 5000 ATK."

Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon ATK: 3900-8900

"T-This can't be!" Shio shouted.

"Battle! Divine-Eyes Leonidas Dragon! Destroy everything in your path! Alpha Divination Destruction!" My dragon opened it's mouth and fired as the blast turned into hundreds of small lines of energy blasts which destroyed King Hades and most of the field.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **Yukimuto: 200(Winner)**

 **Shio: 0**

As the duel was over, many people were in shock of my performance and saw that Shio was knocked unconscious and covered in bruises. "T-The winner is...Yukimuto Kabuto." Nico announced quietly quite in shock.

As I regained my senses, my eyes stopped glowing as I felt lightheaded again and fell down unconscious.

* * *

Kat's POV:

"Big bro!" I cried and ran down to the stage until I was stopped by LDS security people. "Let me through! He's my brother!" I cried as I saw him carried on a medical rack and taken to the LDS medical bay at the school. "Big brother! BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

Reiji's POV:

Reiji was in the LDS control room observing Yuki. "You just got more interesting, Yukimuto." Reiji stood up from his chair and started to leave the room.

"He'll be a good candidate for the Lancers."

 **And done! Sorry that this came late but unfortunately I have bad news. As 3rd quarter of my school is on, I have to study more and I can write for a while so let's just say I'll be on hiatus until the next update. I hope you guys understand. I'll see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with this new chapter. This is after Yuki's duel last chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

It was late at night after Yuki's victory that left him exhausted and sent to the mdeical bay at the LDS school. Sekai is seen on a rooftop looking out the city lost in his thoughts.

Sekai's POV:

As I looked out the city view, I was thinking about the times when Heartland City was still a peaceful place. But one day, the Fusion Dimension attacked. I kept remembering the screams of innocent people being turned into cards and Ancient Gear monsters destroying our city. "If they hadn't attacked that day, we would have been left in peace." I gripped my fist.

"Ruri. I wonder how you're doing."

* * *

Yuki's POV:

My eyes stuttered as I awoke in the middle of the night at the medical bay. I was still wearing my ordinary attire as I looked around trying to recount what happened when I suddenly remembered. "Of course. I won that duel but I don't remember much of it. Why?"

I got up, grabbed my duel disk and went to look at the window. I took two particular cards from my Extra Deck. Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon and Darkus Leonidas. "What really happened?" I ask myself until I caught a glimpse of Sekai on a rooftop as he jumped and looked like he was heading to the park. "It's him!" I ran out the door and out of the building but I was stopped by the guards.

"Stop! Stay where you are!" The lead guard commanded. "Out of my way!" I fought my way through them knocking them out and escaping the building.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kat's POV:

Outside the LDS building, me and Yuya were worried about my brother's condition.

"Oh. I hope my big bro is okay." I thought. "Relax! I'm sure that he'll be fine by-" Yuya couldn't finish as we saw guards running around. "Search the perimeter! We must find Yukimuto Kabuto under President Akaba's order!" I gasped as I found out that my brother was gone again.

"Let's go find him!" Yuya said as I nodded and followed him.

* * *

Sekai's POV:

At the park

As I walked around the park, I kept thinking back about Ruri until my thoughts were broken. "Sekai!" I turned and saw Yuki exhausted as if he ran here. "Yuki. What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something." I listened in on what he has to say. "If you are my Xyz counterpart, does that mean-?" I cut him off as I knew the obvious answer.

"Yeah. That's right. We both have two other counterparts that you haven't encountered yet. Is that all you have to ask?" I asked.

"Tell me this. What is it that Duel Academia wants? What is their goal?" Yuki wondered. I shook my head no. "No. We have no idea of what they are planning but I know one day that they will pay for what they did to my homeland." I gritted my teeth in anger. I was interrupted when a green light shown from my left as I had to cover my eyes from the shine.

Yuki's POV:

As the shine died down, I took a look and looked like someone was on some motorcycle that was colored green and yellow.

"Damn. Still gotta get used to this dimension traveling crap." The guy took off his helmet and what shocked me was he was another look alike of me. His hair was swirly up white and yellow, blue eyes with a scar on his right eye, and his attire consisted of a green motorcycle suit with white stripes.

"It's you." Sekai said. The figure turned to Sekai. "Oh! It's you!"

"W-Who is that guy?"

?'s POV:

'Finally! There's my guy.' I thought. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hold up!" I turned to the voice and my eyes widened. "What the? Another look alike of me?" I gasped.

"Who are you?" the multi-colored dressed guy said.

"I'm Kaze. Kaze Armstrong. Look pal. I don't know about you but I have some unfinished business with that bastard over there!" I pointed to my target.

Sekai's POV:

"Tch. Fine then. Let's settle this once and for all!" I said as I activated my duel disk that is like the any other Xyz Dimension duel disk but colored all black and the blade was colored green.

"Let's do this!" Kaze shouted activating his own duel disk on his motorcycle as the blade activated and was colored blue.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

No one's POV:

Kaze revved up his motorcycle and rode across me. "No way! He has a Duel Runner?" Yuki muttered.

"I'm taking the first turn! If I don't control any monsters on my field, I can special summon **Mechborg - Corporal** from my hand!" A monster that represented a mechanic corporal soldier appeared while taking a stance.

 **Mechborg - Corporol: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

"Next, I summon my tuner monster **Mechborg - Alpha**!" Another monster appeared as it took the appearance of a mech soldier with the Alfa morse code.

 **Mechborg - Alpha: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500**

"A tuner? Can it be?" Yuki wondered.

"Let's set up the battlefield! I activate my Corporal's effect! Since I control another PsyMech other than itself, I can special summon a **Mechborg - Private** from my deck! Up and center soldier!"

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"Now I tune my lv 3 Alpha with my lv 3 Corporal and lv 2 Private!" Alpha turned into 3 green rings as Corporal and Private went through them. "When Corporals fight to the death with their life on the line, they will be reborn into a hero! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! **Mechborg - Sergeant Commander**!"

 **Mechborg - Sergeant Commander: Lv. 8 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"Now my Private's effect activates! When this card is used as a Synchro material, I can draw two cards from my deck and then discard one!" Kaze drew two and discarded one card.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kaze: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"Alright it's my turn. Draw!"

"Since there are no monsters on my field, I special summon **Spectral Esquire** in ATK mode!" An esquire appeared with a ghostly form but with the medieval armor on.

 **Spectral Esquire: Lv. 1 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"When this card is summoned or special summoned, I can add a Spectral card from my deck to my hand. I add **Spectral Knight** from my deck to my hand. Come, Knight!" Sekai declared.

 **Spectral Knight: Lv. 3 DARK Zombie ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0**

"I activate my Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce this card's ATK to zero and make another Spectral monster on my field the same level as this card's until the end of this turn! I make Esquire's lv 3!" Sekai declared as Knight was surrounded with a dark aura as it went to Esquire increasing it's lv.

Spectral Knight ATK: 1200-0

Spectral Esquire Lv: 1-3

"Now I overlay my level 3 Esquire and Knight in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Honorable warrior of the undead king, revive and bring this world back to peace! Xyz Summon! Rise up! Rank 3! **Spectral Baron**!"

 **Spectral Baron: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500 OU: 2**

"Heh! You think that thing's gonna help?" Kaze mocked.

"Not yet but it will! I activate his effect! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all monsters except Zombie-Type monsters are destroyed and for each one you take 500 points of damage!" Baron slashed and overlay unit and attempted to destroy Sergeant Commander but was stopped.

Spectral Baron OU: 2-1

"I don't think so! I activate my Sergeant Commander's effect! If this card were to be destroyed by any card effect, I can pay 500 LP to negate it's destruction!" Kaze quickly reacted.

 **Kaze: 4000-3500**

"In that case, Battle! Spectral Baron attack Sergeant Commander!" Baron dashed ahead until Sekai announced. "Now for it's other effect! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster loses half it's ATK!"

Sergeant Commander ATK: 2700-1350

"Grgh!"

 **Kaze: 3500-3050**

"Not bad but now for his effect! When he's destroyed by battle, I can special summon two Mechborg monsters from my graveyard negating their effects in DEF mode. Come! **Mechborg - Coporal** and **Mechborg - Private**!" Kaze announced as both his monsters took defense stance while catching up to him.

 **Mechborg - Corporol: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

 **Mechborg - Private: Lv. 2 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 500**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Sekai declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kaze: 3050**

 **Hand: 3**

"Now you've done it!" Kaze shouted as he revved up again and went straight past Sekai again. "My turn. Draw!"

"From my hand, I summon another tuner known as **Mechborg - Delta**!"

 **Mechborg - Delta: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 300**

"Now I tune my lv 1 Delta with my lv 3 Corporal and lv 2 Private!" Delta turned into 1 green ring as Corporal and Private went through them. "As you fly through the skies, bring down your foes in the path to victory! Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 6! **Mechborg - Chief Airman**!" An air force jet that soared the sky came flying down and transformed into a mechanical being took a stance.

 **Mechborg - Chief Airman: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500**

"Battle! Chief Airman attack Spectral Baron!" Airman boosted forward preparing to attack. "Now for his effect! When he attacks a monster with a different attribute, it loses it's effects and 400 ATK!"

"Not if I play the trap **Spectral Cloak**! This card can be equipped to my Spectral monster and gain 1000 ATK points!" Sekai countered.

Spectral Baron ATK: 1800-2400

"Not so fast! I play my own trap **PsyMech - Missile Assault**! When my opponent activates a trap card, I can destroy all face-down and face-up trap cards on the field! And for each one, you take 500 points of damage!" Missiles were shot from Chief Airman and aimed at all the traps and destroyed them.

"Grgh!"

 **Sekai: 4000-3000**

Spectral Baron ATK: 2400-1400

"The battle still continues! Go!" Chief Airman continued it's assault and destroyed Baron dealing damage.

"Gah! Ungh!"

 **Sekai: 3000-2100**

"Sekai!" Yuki shouted and tried to help him but he held out his hand telling Yuki to stay back.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 2100**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Kaze: 3050**

 **Hand: 3**

"I draw!"

"I activate the trap **Spectral** **Astral Crystal** 's effect from my graveyard! By banishing this card and one Spectral Xyz monster from my graveyard, I can special summon a Spectral monster from my hand and another from my deck! Come! **Spectral Count** and **Spectral Viscount**!"

 **Spectral Count: Lv. 5 DARK Zombie ATK: 500/ DEF: 1200**

 **Spectral Viscount: Lv. 5 DARK Zombie ATK: 2100/ DEF: 700**

"I overlay my lv 5 Spectral Count and Viscount in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fallen warrior of the ancient times, revive now and bring forth a new age! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 5! **Spectral Viceroy**!"

 **Spectral Viceroy: Rank 5 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1700 OU: 2**

"Now for it's effect! Once per turn by using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, we both discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same amount we discarded and reveal them!" Sekai and Kaze discarded their respective cards and redrew their hand. "And if there are any monsters in them, Viceroy gains 300 ATK points! I have one!" Sekai revealed his only monster out of his three cards.

Spectral Viceroy OU: 2-1

"Damn! I have two monsters." Kazer revealed his two monsters.

"So now my Viceroy gains 900 ATK until the end of this turn!" Viceroy let out a roar and gained power.

Spectral Viceroy ATK: 2400-3300

"Battle! Viceroy attack Chief Airman!" Viceroy formed a dark energy ball and blasted Chief Airman to smithereens.

"Gah!"

 **Kaze: 3050-2050**

"Heh! Not bad! But this is far from over!" Kaze said. Sekai grunted as he continued his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Spectral Viceroy ATK: 3300-2400

 **Turn 5**

 **Sekai: 2100**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Kaze: 2050**

 **Hand: 3**

"Alright! My turn! Draw!"

"Let's bring out the big guns! By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon Chief Airman back to field! I discard my **Mechborg - Seaman**! Return to the field!" Kaze said as Airman took it's place back to the field.

 **Mechborg - Chief Airman: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500**

"Next, I summon **Mechborg - Beta** from my hand!"

 **Mechborg - Beta: Lv. 2 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000**

Then a dragon's cry was heard as Yuki, Sekai, and Kaze gripped their chest from a burning sensation. "W-What is this? My body feels hot for some reason." Yuki says.

"I know you want to do this. That's why I'll grant it to my partner! Let's go! I tune my lv 2 Beta with my lv 6 Chief Airman!" Beta turned into 2 green rings as Chief Airman went through them. "When becoming one with the wind, bring in a powerful storm to wipe out your enemies! Synchro Summon! Rage on! Level 8! **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon**!" A green dragon with white stripes emerged with wings that were mechanical and covered with winds and had piercing blue eyes that looked like they were swirling.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"W-What is that dragon?" Yuki wondered.

"Let's do this! Battle! Storm-Eyes attack Spectral Viceroy!" The green dragon flew hey and blasted Viceroy with a powerful blast of wind destroying it.

"GAAAHHH! UNGH!"

 **Sekai: 2100-1500**

"Dammit. I activate my Viceroy's other effect! When it leaves the field, I can special summon it's Xyz materials as lv 4 monsters with their effects negated and their ATK at zero!" Sekai declared as his two fallen monsters returned to the field.

 **Spectral Count: Lv. 5-4 DARK Zombie ATK: 500-0/ DEF: 1200**

 **Spectral Viscount: Lv. 5-4 DARK Zombie ATK: 2100-0/ DEF: 700**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Sekai: 1500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Kaze: 2050**

 **Hand: 1**

"At this rate, I won't last long. My turn! Draw!"

"Yes! This is where I bring out my big guns! I summon **Spectral Baronet**!"

 **Spectral Baronet: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600**

"When this card is summoned, I can double the level of all Spectral monsters until the end of this turn!" Sekai said as all his monsters gained a purple aura.

Spectral Count Lv: 4-8

Spectral Viscount Lv: 4-8

Spectral Baronet Lv: 4-8

Another dragon's cry was roaring the pain in them all was getting worst. "I didn't think I'd have to do this but you've left me no choice! I overlay my lv 8 Count, Viscount, and Baronet in order to build the overlay network!" All of Sekai's monsters turned purple before a going into a galaxy portal. "When the doors of despair are opened, a new power is released to oppress all it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon**!" A black dragon with blue stripes and red eyes appeared with wings of a demon and the body of a dragon with demonic features.

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

An even greater feeling of pain was felt in each counterpart as Sekai and Kaze lost control and their eyes glowed blue and green. "Let's finish this. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sekai shouted.

"I activate Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv 8 or lower monsters are destroyed and it gains half their ATK points until the end of this turn! Despair Howling!" Dread-Eyes chomped an overlay unit and roared sending dark purple waves destroying Storm-Eyes.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon OU: 3-2

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"With that, your field is now empty!" Sekai shouted. "Not on your life! I activate Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon's special ability! When this card leaves the field by a card effect, it returns back to the field!" A gale of gust occurred as Gale-Eyes reappeared and roaring once more.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Additionally! For every lv 8 or lower monster that left the field by a card effect, my dragon gains half their ATK until the end of this turn! Gale Howling!" Gale-Eyes roared and sent out green waves of energy and gained more power.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"Now their ATK's are even." Yuki stated.

"I...I...WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Sekai and Kaze shouted at the same time. "T-This has gone far enough! It's my turn to join the action!" Yuki activated his duel disk and entered the duel. "Battle Royal Mode. Joining."

 **Turn 6**

 **Sekai: 1500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Kaze: 2050**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"From my hand, I activate **Aquas Juggernoid** 's effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, this turn's Battle Phase is skipped!" Juggernoid spun in between the two dragons and created a wall of water. "Tch! Your in the way. I'll end my turn here with one card facedown." Sekai declared.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 4500-3000

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 4500-3000

 **Turn 7**

 **Sekai: 1500**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kaze: 2050**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"It's my turn. Draw!"

"I play the spell **Elemental Advent**! By paying half my LP, I can add three monsters with different attributes and levels from my deck to my hand." Three cards slipped from Yuki's deck as he added them and showed them. "I add **Aquas Preyas, Pyrus Dragonoid, and Darkus Hades** to my hand! Grgh!" Yuki declared.

 **Yuki: 4000-2000**

"Now. I, using the Scale 3 **Divine Clear Magician** and the Scale 12 **Divine Corrupt Magician,** set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Corrupt Magician with the number 12 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 11 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With the this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

" **Aquas Preyas, Darkus Hades, and finally Pyrus Dragonoid**!"

 **Aquas Preyas: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200**

 **Darkus Hades: Lv. 9 DARK Machine/Pendulum ATK: 3200/ DEF: 1500**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"I activate Clear Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can changes the levels of all the monsters on my field between 1 to 8." I declared as Clear Magician lifted his hand and chanted a spell that altered all my Pendulum monster's levels. "I change all my Pendulum monster's levels to 8!"

Aquas Preyas Lv: 6-8

Darkus Hades Lv: 9-8

Pyrus Dragonoid Lv: 7-8

A third dragon's cry was heard from Divine-Eyes in Yuki's Extra Deck. Yuki suddenly felt an extreme feeling of pain until he felt...nothing. Yuki's eyes started glowing red and gold again.

"I now overlay my lv 8 Preyas, Hades, and Dragonoid in order to build the overlay network!" Yuki's three monsters turned blue, purple, and red before going into a galaxy portal. "When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

"Another dragon? This just got interesting!" Kaze said.

"Please. I still have yet to reveal my dragon's true form! HAAAAA!" Yuki's eyes glowed harsher as Divine-Eyes' bottom half card turned green and added Pendulum Scales of 4. The change also made Divine-Eyes' wings turned into wings like Fusion Dragonoid's and a gem appeared on it's chest.

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 3 -** **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

"Now the show begins! I activate Divine-Eyes' new special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv/rank 8 or lower monsters on your field are destroyed! Go! Divine Howling!" My dragon roared out waves of blue energy and destroyed both dragons.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon OU: 3-2

"Although, the downside is that both of you gain LP equal to half your dragons' ATKs." Yuki explained.

 **Sekai: 1500-3000**

 **Kaze: 2050-3550**

"But now for every monster my dragon destroys with it's new effect, he gains 800 ATK points and an attack for each one." My dragon roared once again as it gained more power.

Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon ATK: 3000-4600

"Fool! My dragon can come back with it's special ability!" Kaze said as Gale-Eyes reappeared in a gust of wind and roaring once more.

 **Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"And now my dragon gains more power than yours!" Kaze shouted as Gale-Eyes sent green waves of energy and gained more power.

Gale-Eyes Storm Dragon ATK: 3000-4500

"And don't think I'll be left defenseless! I play the trap Xyz Reborn! This trap special summons an Xyz monster from my graveyard and this trap becomes it's overlay unit! Be reborn! Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon!" Dread-Eyes roared once more as it rose from the graveyard portal.

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 1**

The dragons roared at each other like they were hungry for blood and wanting to battle each other as their masters said the same word. "Destroy...Destroy...DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Kat's POV:

I ran as fast I could to find my brother until I heard something. "Destroy...Destroy...DESTROY EVERYTHING!" I heard and ran to the source and found three...of my big brother!?" I had no idea what was going on until I saw dark aura's emanating from their dragons and themselves. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY WAY!" All three of them said.

I started tearing up in tears as I couldn't watch this anymore. "Stop." I whispered.

"From my hand, I play the equip spell **Divination Wings**! I equip it to my Divine-Eyes!" Yuki's dragon's wings started glowing bright. "With this, whenever my Divine-Eyes attacks a lv/rank 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points!"

"Stop."

"Battle! Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon! With your beautiful divine-eyes, bring all of despair to waste! Elemental Divination Burst!"

"STOP!" I yelled trying to get through to my brother and without thinking ran up in the middle of the battle field.

Yuki's POV:

"STOP!" I gasped seeing Kat run in the middle of the battlefield. My head throbbed in pain as memories of my old life starting resurfacing.

 _Flashback_

 _I was on my way to school as usual until I came across a girl wearing oversized clothes in an alleyway looking through some trash for food. She turned and seemed frightened when she saw me and ran away. "Wait!" I ran after her. As I turned the corner, I saw that she was surrounded by a gang of three thieves. They looked as if they were about to do something until I stepped in. "Hey!"_

 _They all turned to me and responded. "What's a kid like you doing here?" The girl whimpered back in fear was crying uncontrollably. "Would someone shut this bitch up!?" The leader kicked the girl on the side. "I gasped and gritted my teeth in anger. "That's enough!" The thieves turned to me as I took a fighting stance._

 _"If you want a fight, I'll take you all on!" I dashed ahead and beat them up until I knocked them unconscious. After a couple minutes, I turned to the girl only to see that the leader had his arm around her neck and pointing a gun at her face. "Give up! If you care for this girl so much,then give up! I'll kill her!" He threatened while the girl was tearing up in fear of being killed._

 _'I didn't think I'd have to do this.' I thought and took a card from my deck box and threw it at his hand knocking the gun down and hit his pressure point knocking him out. I sighed and picked my card up and walked up to the girl. "Hey. You okay?" I asked but she wouldn't answer. "Come on. If you can at least talk to me, at least tell me your name."_

 _"K-Katrina. Katrina Shia." She answered. I smiled. "My name's Tatsuya Inaba. Nice to meet you." I closed my eyes and smiled._

 _"So where are your parents?" I asked and she gasped the word parent and looked down. I gasped as I realized what I said. "I'm sorry! I didn't know." I rubbed the back of my head. I was worried about this and decided. "Why don't you come with me?" She looked at me in confusion. "Since you have nowhere to go, I'll be happy to help you in any way I can. And I promise to you that I won't let anything happen to you." I said as she started to smile a bit. "Sure!" I smiled as my flashbacks switched to many other events that I've taken care of Kat. Those were happy memories until it stopped to me and Kat smiling._

 _Flashback End_

I started to regain control and gasped in terror of Kat running into the battlefield. "KAT!" I shouted and took a card from my hand and activated it. "I play the quick-play spell **Divination Tears of Promise**! When Divine-Eyes is present on my field, all my opponents monsters are banished from the game!" The dragons roared as they were banished. "And then you two take damage equal to their combined ATK!"

"No we won't! If we're going down, we'll take you down with us!" Sekai and Kaze said at the same time. "I play the trap Ring of Destruction! This destroys your dragon and then we all take damage equal to it's ATK!" A ring binded on Divine-Eyes' neck which blew up sending me, Sekai, and Kaze flying. "GAAAAHHHHH!"

"BIG BRO!"

 **DRAW!**

 **Sekai: 0**

 **Kaze: 0**

 **Yuki: 0**

Kat ran up to me which I was knocked unconscious. I struggled to get up but felt more pain. "No. You can't move. You need some rest." Kat said. I then saw Sekai get up and walk up to me. "Between you and me, I don't want you getting in my way but thank you for that." Sekai thanked me and then ran off. A flash of light shined as Kaze disappeared.

I sighed. "Come on, sis. Let's go home." I suggested and she nodded. 'I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But you were almost killed and I almost lost you. I need to get stronger. And then we'll go home with smiles.' I thought to myself.

* * *

Fusion Dimension

"Usually I would have Yuri alone finish the work but I have taken drastic measures and I think it's time that you would join Yuri on his mission. Remember, be sure to get Yuzu Hiragi and bring her to me. I am counting on you. Ren Kasukaba." The professor said as the scene moved to a boy wearing a purple Duel Academy uniform with a small black cape. The boy had orange eyes along with purple and black hair with a hairstyle that was halfed spiked in the front and bangs that were covering his left eye of a scar.

"Don't worry, Professor. I never fail any mission." Ren said with a malicious voice and a smirk that sends chills down anyone's spine.

 **And done! Sorry this took so long. I was busy rewriting this chapter many times, staying after school for tennis varsity and studying more nowadays. But I will be sure to post the next chapter soon. To put it simply, the Spectral monsters are an archetype focused on Xyz summoning and resemble ghosts that wear armor of the medieval titles. The Mechborgs are an archetype focused on Synchro Summoning and resemble cyborgs of each military rank of the 4 military types. Ren's deck will be revealed soon. So, we are almost at the end of the Synchro Arc and moving on to the Xyz Arc which will be interesting. Oh and before I forget, Konami has announced an OCG booster pack called Invasion of Venom. Finally! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon will be released for the OCG in Japan on July 2016. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, be sure to Read & Review this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter and now it's time the Battle Royale of the Maiami Championship to start. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Yuki's POV:

Me and Kat were at Yuya's home reconstructing or decks so that we can use one whole deck instead of one. I gave her some new cards that will be able to support her new deck of Subterra, Ventus, and Haos. "Alright. Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

The Next Day

The time has finally come. I was standing in the stadium with the gang beside me waiting for what's coming next. We heard Nico announce that there will be a battle royale across the city with 4 different Action Fields in one field spell and then each duelist would have to find 8 pendulum cards scattered around to compete for the final round. As we got ready, the stadium bleachers lifted up and we were off.

I ran with Kat to the Lava Area to look for some pendulum cards but I knew that it was a mistake. "Oh my god! It's so hot here! What was I thinking?" I said using my hand to fan myself but to no avail.

"Seriously. That's what you get for trying to choose a cool area to start with." Kat teased. "Shut up!" I groaned.

"Anyway, wanna split?" I asked. "Sure. I'm gonna go to the Ice Area to cool off. I'll see ya later!" Kat waved and then ran off.

I sighed. "Now then. Time to find some pendulum cards." I looked around until I found one near a building. "Got it. Alright! 1 down, 7 more to go."

* * *

Ice Field Area

Kat's POV:

I had already found 2 pendulum cards in this area and according to the Battle Royale rules, if anyone finds 2 or more pendulum cards, they are allowed to use them. I was looking around for more of them until someone called to me. "Hey you!" I turned to a boy that was about 16 wearing a fancy suit.

"Yeah?" I asked. "I challenge you for humiliating my girlfriend, Sarah, during the first round!" The boy shouted.

"And you are?" I asked. "My name is Tetsuya Kayaba. And I will wage my two pendulum cards against you!" I smirked. "I accept!" I replied holding my two pendulum cards.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Tetsuya: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off!" Tetsuya said. "I, using the Scale 1 Red Devil and the Scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scale!" Tetsuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between him and in them were Red Devil with the number 1 below and Purple Sword with the number 11 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 10 at the same time!" Tetsuya said.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" Tetsuya cried as two lights came out of a blue portal.

"Blue Flame Swordsman and **Yellow Flame Swordsman**!"

Blue Flame Swordsman: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600

 **Yellow Flame Swordsman: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600**

"Flame Swordsmen? Really?" I taunted. "Shut up! You won't be laughing once I beat you! I play the spell Card of Sanctity. Just like my girlfriend explained, we both draw until we each hold 6 cards!" Tetsuya explained as he drew a new hand while I only drew one card.

"Now I activate the spell Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 LP, I can special summon a lv 5 or below fusion monster from my Extra Deck. Come forth! Flame Swordsman!"

 **Tetsuya: 4000-3000**

Flame Swordsman: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600

"Now I play the spell Star Changer to increase my Blue Flame Swordsman lv 4 to 5!"

Blue Flame Swordsman Lv: 4-5

"Now! I overlay my three lv 5 Flame Swordsmen to build the overlay network!" All three swordsmen turned red before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Burn! Rank 5! **Ultimate Flame Swordsman**!" A new Flame Swordsman arose with the same outfit but some of the red cloth were replace with golden flames and the sword was also golden.

 **Ultimate Flame Swordsman: Rank 5 FIRE Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600 OU: 3**

"A Flame Swordsman Xyz monster with the same ATK points?" 'What is he planning?' I wondered.

"I activate Red Devil's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, all my FIRE monsters permanently gain 300 ATK points." The Devil-like Pendulum statue glowed red giving the Swordsman more power.

Ultimate Flame Swordsman ATK: 1800-2100

"Next, I activate Purple Swords effect! Once per turn, all my Warriors permanently gain 200 ATK points." The purple sword statue glowed purple giving the Swordsman more power.

Ultimate Flame Swordsman ATK: 2100-2300

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Tetsuya: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

"Alright then. My turn. Draw!"

"I summon **Ventus Falconeer**."

 **Ventus Falconeer: Lv. 4 WIND Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100**

"And additionally! When I control a WIND monster on my field, I can special summon **Ventus Beestriker** from my hand!"

 **Ventus Beestriker: Lv. 3 WIND Insect/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

"Now from my hand, I play the quick-play spell Quick Summon! For this turn, I can special summon a lv 4 or below monster from my hand! I special summon **Haos Robotallion**!"

 **Haos Robotallion: Lv. 4 LIGHT Machine ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800**

"And when he's special summoned, I can special summon a lv 5 or below Haos monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck! So I special summon **Haos Stinglash** from my deck!"

 **Haos Stinglash: Lv. 5 LIGHT Insect ATK: 500/ DEF: 2000**

"Summon all the monsters you want, it won't matter to me because I activate my Swordsman's effect! Once during either player's turn when my opponent controls two or more monsters than me, I can use one overlay unit to destroy them all!" Tetsuya declared as the Swordsman slashed an overlay unit and it's sword grew harsh, gold flames as they went to Kat's monsters.

Ultimate Flame Swordsman OU: 3-2

"I activate my Stinglash's special ability! When my opponent activates a monster effect, I can have this card lose 1000 DEF to negate that effect!" Stinglash hissed and stung the Swordsman in the chest canceling the effect.

Haos Stinglash DEF: 2000-1000

"Tch! Damn you and your tricks! I play the trap card Threatening Roar! For this turn, you can't conduct your Battle Phase."

I sighed as I continued on. "I activate my Falconeer's effect. Once per turn, I can declare a monster's lv by 1 to 8. I'll make Robotallion's lv 5 this turn."

 **Haos Robotallion Lv: 4-5**

"Here goes! I overlay my lv 5 Robotallion and Stinglash to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Proud warrior of light, stand by my side and bring down your enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! **Haos Reptak**!"

 **Haos Reptak: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100 OU: 2**

"And that's not all! I now tune my lv 4 Falconeer with my lv 3 Beestriker!" Beestriker turned into 3 green rings as Monarus went through them. "Phoenix with eyes of fierceness, rise up and blow away everything! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings! Level 7! **Ventus Skyress**!"

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"Since I can't attack this turn, I'll end my turn." I declared. 'I wonder how big bro is doing.' I wondered as I ran to look for an Action Card with yours truly following me.

* * *

Lava Field Area

Yuki's POV:

I was looking around the area until my eyes were glued to another pendulum card I found. "Got it." I smiled but I caught a glimpse of Yuya running from an attack. I turned to see a green monster called Fujin the Break Storm Star. I saw Taka, a student from the Bandit Academy, along with Nagi use the effect of Fujin to finish Yuya's remaining LP. I decided to step in.

I activated my duel disk, drew 5 cards and then discarded **Aquas Robotallion**. Robotallion jumped in the way and stopped the effect. The three duelists turned to me as I smiled. "Hey guys! Mind if I cut in on your duel?" I asked but was interrupted. "Intrusion Penalty! 2000 points of damage inflicted."

"Huh? GAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and landed next to Yuya as he sweat dropped.

 **Yuki: 4000-2000**

"Ouch. That was shocking." I rubbed my head and then dusted myself. "Yuki! What did you do just now?" Yuya wondered. I smirked. "I activated my **Aquas Robotallion** 's effect. When either player would take effect damage, I discarded it to the graveyard and negated all effect damage this turn." I explained.

"Tch!"

* * *

Ice Field Area

Kat's POV:

I ran to find some Action Cards with yours truly still following me until I suddenly slipped on the ice and I was screaming my head off and flew off until I landed on something big. I got up and saw that I landed on Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka!"

"Kat?" Gong and another voice said from behind me. I turned to see Yuzu here as well. "Yuzu too? I didn't think I'd run into you guys here." They nodded in agreement until my duel disk blurted out something. "Battle Royal Mode. Joining."

"Huh? What in the?" I looked at my screen and saw that it was a 3-on-3 duel of me, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka against Olga, Halil, and Tetsuya.

 **Turn 5**

 **Halil: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Olga: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Tetsuya: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 800**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Gongenzaka: 2400**

 **Hand: 2**

"You won't get away from me that easily!" Tetsuya shouted out to me. "I'll let you guys go."

"Another duelist has come to join the fray. In that case, I'll take you all out! My turn. Draw!" Olga began.

"I tune my lv 4 Arctic Beast Blizzard Beast and my lv 3 Polar Penguin!" Polar Penguin turned into 3 green rings as Blizzard Beast followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Arctic Beast Iceberg Narwhal!"

Arctic Beast Iceberg Narwhal: Lv. 7 WATER Aqua/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2000

"Okay! Now Iceberg Narwhal! Attack Yuzu directly!" Narwhal rushed down to Yuzu as she reacted quickly. "I play the Action Spell Blind Blizzard! This card ends the Battle Phase!"

"Narwhal's effect activates! Any spells or traps activated while it attacks are negated and destroyed!" Narwhal drilled the Action Spell was about to hit Yuzu until Gongenzaka stopped her.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Burner's effect! When an opponent's monster attacks, I can switch the attack target to this monster instead!" Narwhal redirected it's attack and instead used it's drill on Burner. "And Burner's effect is that it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!" I gasped when I realized that it was in ATK mode.

"But you won't escape the damage!" Narwhal blasted through Blaster and sent Gong back a few feet. "GAAHHH! Nrgh!"

 **Gongenzaka: 2400-200**

"Gongenzaka! Why did you take that hit?" Yuzu asked. "This is a Team Battle. I won't watch to see my friends fall!" Gong replied.

"That's nice of you but how about we get back to the duel?" I reminded them.

* * *

Lava Field Area

Yuki's POV:

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuki: 2000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Yuya: 200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Taka: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Nagi: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

Fujin the Breakstorm Star: Lv. 10 WIND Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2200

Raijin the Great Volt Star: Lv. 10 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2200

"It's my turn. Draw!" I looked at my hand and smirked.

"Hey Yuya. What do you say we team up once again?" I asked. He smiled as we fist bumped each other. "Why not? Let's do this!" I smiled and then turned to Taka and Nagi. "Yuya only has 200 LP." Taka said. "One Flame Ball is enough to finish him." Nagi said. They both jumped to find an Action Card. "Let's go!" Yuya nodded as we ran after them.

"Too late!" Taka grabbed Flame Ball. "I play the Action Spell Flame Ball! Now Yuya will take 200 points of damage!" A ball of fire rose from the lava and aimed for Yuya. Yuya managed to grab an Action Card but I beat him to stop the spell. "From my graveyard, I activate **Aquas Robotallion** 's other effect! When effect damage is about to be inflicted, that effect is negated and this card is special summoned from my graveyard!" The Flame Ball dissipated as a graveyard portal opened and out came my monster.

 **Aquas Robotallion: Lv. 4 WATER Machine ATK: 1900/ DEF: 2100**

"What!?" Nagi grabbed another Flame Ball and used it. But it dissipated again. "What!? But how?" I smirked again. "As long as my Robotallion is on the field, all effect damage is negated." I explained.

"And now for this! I, using the Scale 2 Blue Whale and the Scale 5 Purple Shield, set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Blue Whale with the number 2 below and Purple Shield with the number 5 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 3 to 4 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Divine! With the this new power, bring everything down to subjugation! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

 **"Pyrus Siege and Darkus Garganoid!"**

 **Pyrus Siege: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0**

 **Darkus Garganoid: Lv. 4 DARK Fiend ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500**

"Here we go! I overlay my lv 4 Robotallion, Siege, and Garganoid to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned red, blue, and purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Guardian of the sky, descend and protect those from evil! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 4! **Divine Dual-Blade Guardian**!" A guardian with two civil war swords descended while wearing a helmet like Thor's along with silver white armor.

 **Divine Dual-Blade Guardian: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000 OU: 3**

"And now for his effect! As long as he's on the field, all effect damage is negated! Meaning now you both can't use the spell Flame Ball." They both growled in frustration.

"I wish I could finish you two but it won't be me that will finish this show." I pointed to Yuya. "Yuya! You're the main actor of this show so show this crowd something that they can remember." I said. He gasped. "Yuki."

* * *

Ice Field Area

Kat's POV:

 **Turn 6**

 **Halil: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Olga: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Tetsuya: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 800**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Gongenzaka: 200**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn. Draw!" Gong began.

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves!"

Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 100/ DEF: 1000

"And by discarding a Superheavy Samurai from my hand, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter: Lv. 2 EARTH Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 600

"I now tune my lv 2 Trumpeter with my lv 1 Burner and lv 3 Gigagloves!" Trumpeter turned into 2 green rings as Gigagloves and Burner went into the rings. "Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us! In this frozen battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come down! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine/Synchro ATK: 500/ DEF: 2500

"When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, all Spells and Traps on my opponent's field are destroyed!" Our opponent's growled as all their spells and traps were destroyed.

"Man! When Magic-Absorbing Lamp is destroyed, the card that was taken returns back to the owner's hand. What a shame." Halil said as he threw Yuzu's Pendulum card back to her.

"Yes! I got my Pendulum card back!" Yuzu cheered. "Nice one, Gongenzaka!" I complimented.

"Tch! And since my Pendulum monsters left the field, Ultimate Swordsman's ATK returns to normal." Tetsuya said.

Ultimate Flame Swordsman ATK: 2300-1800

"Shutendoji can attack while it's in DEF mode! Battle! Attack Fire Jinn!" Shutendoji lifted it's weapon and extended to Fire Jinn destroying it.

"Grgh!"

 **Halil: 4000-3900**

"As expected! You were able to turn the tables in one turn!" Yuzu said as I smiled. "Oh did he? When Fire Jinn is destroyed, I can tribute one Lamp monster on my field and destroy the monster that destroyed it and then inflict 600 points of damage!" I gasped. "This is bad!"

"I tribute Purple Lamp to destroy Shutendoji!" Fire Jinn's spirit was on the lamp and exploded with Shutendoji.

"GAAAHHH!"

 **Gongenzaka: 200-0**

"Gongenzaka!" Yuzu cried out.

"Iceberg Narwhal's other effect activates! When a card effect is successfully inflicted, I can inflict that amount to my opponent!" I gasped again as it went for Yuzu. "AAHHH!"

 **Yuzu: 800-200**

"Yuzu!" I ran to her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yuzu! Kat!" We both turned to Gongenzaka. "I've passed the Baton to you two. The rest is up to you two!"

"Gongenzaka...Got it!" Yuzu said.

"Heh! So what! After your friend is knocked out, I'll finish where I left off!" Tetsuya assured.

 **Turn 7**

 **Halil: 3900**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Olga: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Tetsuya: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Gongenzaka: 0(Eliminated)**

 **Hand: 0**

"That won't happen! My turn. Draw!" Yuzu began.

"I, using the already set Scale 3 White Butterfly and the Scale 9 White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale!" She cried placing her one pendulum card on her duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuzu and in them were White Butterfly with the number 3 below and White Flower with the number 9 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 8 at the same time!" Yuzu said. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!" She chanted as two lights came out of a blue portal.

"Mozarta the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Diva!"

Mozarta the Melodious Diva: Lv. 8 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2000

Soprano the Melodious Diva: Lv. 4 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400

"And now for Soprano's effect! For this turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization! So I fuse Soprano and Mozarta!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into the Fusion whirlpool. "Angel's song, genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Level 6! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2000

"Battle! Bloom Diva attack Iceberg Narwhal!" Bloom Diva shouted a wave of music to the Ice monster. "Whenever she battles a special summoned monster, my opponent takes the damage I would have taken and destroy that monster!"

"But even so! I'll only take 1700 points of damage and still be in the duel!" Olga stated. "And that's why I play the spell Pianoism. This reduces a Melodious monster's ATK to 100 and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn."

"I don't think so! I activate the another effect of my Swordsman!" Tetsuya butted in. "By using one overlay unit when my opponent activates a spell or trap during the Battle Phase, that effect is negated and your monster is destroyed along with taking 500 points of damage!"

Ultimate Flame Swordsman OU: 2-1

"Oh no!" Swordsman slashed another overlay unit negating Pianoism and destroying Bloom Diva along with wiping out Yuzu's LP. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Yuzu: 200-0**

"Yuzu!" I shouted and ran to them. "And now Iceberg Narwhal's effect activates! Take this!" Olga shouted as the effect damage hit me. "Grgh!"

 **Kat: 4000-3500**

"Heh! Now what will you do!? All that's left is to do is take you out!" Tetsuya taunted. I struggled to get up and stood up but still shaky. 'Can I even beat them all at once? Sure I have Skyress and Reptak but they're not enough to take them out. What do I do?' I thought.

"Hurry up! It's your turn now!" Tetsuya shouted.

 **Turn 8**

 **Halil: 3900**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Olga: 2600**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Tetsuya: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Kat: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 0(Eliminated)**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Gongenzaka: 0(Eliminated)**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn." I lay my two fingers on my deck. 'If I don't draw that card, then it's all over for me. I know my bro has been amazing at these duels but what hope do I have?' I questioned myself. "Can I even win this?"

"You can!" I gasped and turned to Gongenzaka and Yuzu. "Giving up means that it ends everything you've worked hard on! So don't hesitate and keep going!" My eyes widened. 'That's right.'

 _Flashback_

 _"I'll never give up till the very end!" Tatsuya said during his previous life._

 _Flashback End_

"I won't give up either! Even if it costs me this duel, I will win! I DRAW!" I looked at the card and smirked.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity!" And angel appeared and made it rain on my deck. "This spell let's me draw 3 cards and then discard two to my graveyard." I drew and discarded **Subterra Wormquake** and **Subterra Tuskor** to my graveyard. "Now for the spell **Subterra Element Fusion**! This spell lets me use two Subterra monsters on my field or graveyard for a Fusion Summon!"

"What!?"

"I fuse Wormquake and Tuskor in my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened as my two monsters turned orange before going into the Fusion whirlpool. "Honorable warrior of Neathia, revive and come before us! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Subterra Coredem**!"

 **Subterra Coredem: Lv. 7 EARTH Warrior/Fusion ATK: 700/ DEF: 3200**

"Ha! Fool! I use my Swordsman's last overlay unit to destroy them all!" Tetsuya declared as the Swordsman slashed the last overlay unit and it's sword grew harsh, gold flames as they went to Kat's monsters.

Ultimate Flame Swordsman OU: 1-0

"From my graveyard, I activate Subterra Element Fusion's other effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard while I control a Subterra Fusion monster on my field, I can negate a destruction effect!" I said as I took my Fusion card out of my graveyard and shielded my monsters.

"Tch! Again!?"

"Sorry but now I'll finish all three of you this turn! I now activate the spell **Triangle Attribute Force**! When I control three monsters with different attributes, I can pay half my LP and they all gain 1000 ATK and DEF points until the end of this turn! Grgh!"

 **Kat: 3500-1750**

Coredem ATK: 700-1700/ DEF: 3200-4200

Reptak ATK: 2800-3800/ DEF: 2100-3100

Skyress ATK: 2700-3700/ DEF: 2400-3400

"Let's do this! I activate Reptak's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, he gains 1000 ATK points and then halves a monster's ATK during the Battle Phase! I half Iceberg Narwhal's ATK!" Reptak charged up while using an overlay unit and shot two balls of light and hit Iceberg Narwhal.

Reptak OU: 2-1

Reptak ATK: 3800-4800

Iceberg Narwhal ATK: 2700-1350

"Oh no!" Olga said.

"That's right! And now for my final trump card! I activate the spell **FuSyncXyz Triangle Force**! With this spell when I control a Fusion, Syncho, and Xyz monster, all my opponent's monsters ATK drop to zero!"

"WHAT!?" All three of them shouted.

My three monsters formed a triangle in three spots and shot their respective attacks on Narwhal and Ultimate Flame Swordsman.

Iceberg Narwhal ATK: 1350-0

Ultimate Flame Swordsman ATK: 1800-0

"Battle! Skyress attack Iceberg Narwhal! Fire Storm!" Skyress dashed straight through Iceberg Narwhal while covered in green flames. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Olga: 2600-0**

"Moving on! Reptak attack Halil's LP directly! Spar Hook!" Reptak charged his two hook blasters and blasted Halil sending him flying. "I'll remember from this!"

 **Halil: 3900-0**

"Grgh! Dammit! Dammit!" Tetsuya yelled.

"This duel is over! Coredem can attack while in DEF mode just like Gongenzaka's monsters! Attack Ultimate Flame Swordsman! Scale Arrow!" Coredom shot a beam of orange energy from it's core chest and destroyed the Swordsman wiping out the rest of Tetsuya's LP. "Grgh! GAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Tetsuya: 3000-0**

 **Kat: 1750** **Yuzu: 0** **Gongenzaka: 0(Winners)**

I took a sigh of relief. "We won." I turned to Yuzu and Gongenzaka who smiled and we all did a high five.

* * *

Lava Field Area

"Come on, Yuya. It's your turn to entertain the crowd watching." I encouraged him

"Yuki...Yeah! I got it!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuki: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Taka: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Nagi: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn! Draw!"

"I, using the Scale 1 Red Devil and the Scale 7 Red Angel, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 6 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Red Devil with the number 1 below and Red Angel with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 2 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Silver Claw!"

Just then, Yuya felt pain in his chest and his eyes were about to turn red. "Yuya. Yuya!" Yuya's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Just relax, man." I said. "Yuki..."

"If you're going to do this, then don't hesitate and keep a smile." I said smiling.

"Got it! I overlay my lv 4 Whip Snake and Silver Claw in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2

"Huh? Dark Rebellion? Whoa! How much have I missed?" I wondered on how Yuya got Yuto's dragon.

"That's right! You have summoned the dragon that shows your darkness!" Taka pointed to Dark Rebellion.

"Summoning that dragon means that you have sunk to the deep darkness!" Nagi said.

"You're wrong. The fun has only just begun!" Yuya said his catchphrase.

"And while we're at it! I activate my Guardian's special ability! When my LP are 2000 or less by using one overlay unit, one monster can attack twice this turn! I choose Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Guardian's overlay unit bursted and sent energy to Dark Rebellion.

"And now it's my turn! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By using one overlay unit, it can halve a lv 5 or higher monster's ATK and add that amount to it's own! I target Fujin! Treason Discharge!" The Xyz dragon shot purple lightning from it's wings and binded Fujin.

Fujin ATK: 3000-1500

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-4000

"I'll use the remaining overlay unit on Raijin! Treason Discharge!"

Raijin ATK: 3000-1500

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000-5500

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Fujin! Revolt of the lightning! DISOBEY!" Dark Rebellion charged with the a fang in it's chin glowing and slashing through Fujin. "Grgh! GAAAAHHHH!"

 **Taka: 4000-0**

"Continuing on! Now attack Raijin! Revolt of the Lightning! DISOBEY!" Dark Rebellion charged again and spiraled down through Raijin and destroying it.

 **Nagi: 4000-0**

 **Yuki: 2000** **Yuya: 200(Winners)**

Yuya chuckled at our victory and smiled as our monsters disappeared. We both high fived each other in our victory. "YEAH!

* * *

Ice Field Area

Kat's POV:

I picked the three Pendulum cards we won and gave two of them to Yuzu and Gongenzaka. "That was awesome! We should do this again sometime." I suggested. They nodded. "We'd like that."

"Alright, you two. I'll see ya in the finals!" I waved to them and ran to another area.

* * *

Lava Field Area

Yuki's POV:

Yuya picked up his respective Pendulum cards from Taka and Nagi. "It was good dueling with you again." I said.

"Me too. So where you heading?" He asked. I thought of where to go and answered. "I think I'll go cool off at the Ice Area."

"Alright. I'm going to the Ancient Ruins Area. See ya around." Yuya waved and ran off. I waved back and smiled.

"Now then. Time to get out of this place." I started to walk to the Ice Area.

 **And done! Gee! I had so much time to think about how the duels would end differently and decided just screw it and do what I want because it's my story! So anyway, with news of Nirvana High Paladin revealed as a Synchro Pendulum monster I was thinking if it was possible about Fusion Pendulum monsters in the future, that would be awesome! And also the Xyz Arc is about to start in two weeks and I'm so excited for that! And additionally, until Invasion of Venom is released and Starve Venom is leaked, I'll be sure to start my other story Yugioh! Arc-V: Shattered Dimensions in no time. Until next time folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter. Seriously! It's been a long year since I started writing. I've had lots of ideas for my stories and struggles in my personal life. I mean, these new cards are so overpowered and there are many powerful strategies and duelists in Yugioh. I've been thinking about making a GX, 5D's, or Zexal OC fanfic for a while. I will put a poll on my profile to pick which one I should choose. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7:**

Kat's POV:

I was wondering around the Ancient Ruins Area aimlessly until I saw Yuya talking to Shun about something. I wondered what was going on until I heard footsteps and saw 3 people in blue uniforms and wearing freaky masks running to them. "Huh? Who are they?" I wondered as I decided to follow them.

I got to them and shouted. "Hey! Who are you? Is this supposed to be part of LDS?" I asked. They turned to me and gave me a creepy grin that freaked me out. They activated their duel disks or shield...I think? And their disks took the shape of a sword which was unexpected.

"Uh...Is there something I can help you with?" Okay...Now I'm a bit scared of what they'll do. "Wait." I heard Yuya behind them as they turned their attention to him. "I will never forgive you. The Fusion Dimension. Or Academia. You...why did you come here!?" Yuya threatened which made me worry if he's okay.

All 4 of them started to activate their duel disks and start a 3-on-1 duel. All of the three blue masked duelists summoned Ancient Gear Hound Dog and started attacking Yuya with was against the rules. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" I cried out but to no avail. When Yuya's turn came, he started placing new pendulum cards and then Pendulum Summon two lv 4 monsters and then Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. He started attacking one of the Hound Dogs and then end his turn.

As the duel went on, I saw Gongenzaka and girl watching so I ran to them. "Gongenzaka? What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about Yuya right now. Is that really Yuya?" I was confused on what he meant and turned my attention to the duel.

All three of the masked duelists used their Hound Dogs' effects to inflict 600 points each leaving Yuya with 200 LP. But what freaked me out was that Yuya didn't seem fazed by the effects and put up a malicious grin. It was Yuya's turn again and he Pendulum Summons Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but what can he do to finish them off. Yuya started to use Xiangke Magician's Pendulum effect to turn an Xyz monster's Rank into a level which I didn't think was possible. Then Xiangsheng's Pendulum effect kicked in and Dark Rebellion's lv became equal to Odd-Eyes meaning that he has 2 lv 7 monsters.

"2 lv 7 monsters. He can't be..." I got my answer as Yuya overlayed them both and summoned a black dragon with odd-eyes called Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon which sent harsh winds. I covered my face with one hand and kept my skirt down with the other. We looked back to the duel when the wind calmed down and were shocked that Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon used an effect that destroyed all his opponent's monsters dealing damage equal to their ATK and then an attack for each destroyed monster. The black dragon charged ahead and crushed all three of his opponents in a triple OTK giving us looks of shock.

* * *

Yuki's POV:

I was shivering when I arrived at the Ice Field Area. I was expecting to cool off, not freeze to death! "Damn! How cold is this place?"

I was looking around aimlessly for any Pendulum cards around but where I couldn't seem to find any. I sighed. "Seriously. What does a guy have to go through to find some Pendulum cards?" I looked around more until I saw a beam of green light distances away. I went to the where the light was for an hour until I came across...nothing but the two Bandit Warrior Academy students.

"What the? What happened here?" I wondered.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago_

Kaze's POV:

As I drove out of the light, I stopped for a moment and looked around. "Huh? Where am I this time!?" I complained and saw another Duel Runner coming out of the light I left behind and was surprised at who it was. "Yugo!" I shouted. He turned and gasped. "Kaze!" Yugo took off his helmet and accelerated a bit to me. "Where have you been all this time?" Yugo asked.

"Oh! You know me! I was trying to find you until Storm-Eyes decided to warp me across dimensions. It's a real pain in the butt!" Yugo nodded and was about to say something until someone interrupted them. "You guys are-!"

"Yukimuto Kabuto and Yuya Sakaki!" We both grunted. "Hey! You got our names wrong! I'm Yugo! And this is Kaze!" I sighed. "Seriously?"

"We want payback for back then, right here and right now!" The two duelists demanded. I smirked. "Wanna go together like old times?" I suggested. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

 _After the Duel_

"Seriously! What a pain! Let's split up." I suggested. "Alright. I'll see you soon." Yugo agreed and went the other way as I went my way.

* * *

 _Current Time_

"Wonder what happened here." I said. "Let go! Let go!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice. I turned to the source and saw Yuzu and two ninjas with the red one holding a girl up.

"Yuzu?" She gasped as she saw me here. "Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. And by the way...who is that?" I pointed to the girl over the red ninja's shoulder. He put her down and to my surprise, it was Selena. "Y-You again!?"

"Huh?" Selena gasped when she saw me. "It's you! So we meet again." She stared at me with those cold eyes. "Wait!" Yuzu ran in between us. "Do you two know each other?"

"Oh yeah! I'd know a blockhead when I see one!" I insulted Selena. "What was that!? You wanna go!?" She countered.

"And lose to me again!? Sure! Why not!? I'll beat you as many times as I can!" I shouted until I got hit by Yuzu's fan. "What the hell was that for!?" I complained.

"You know that's no way to treat a lady." I pouted, turned away, and closed my eyes with my arms crossed. "Fine! I'll just sit here! There's sooo much I can learn from you, teacher!" I said.

 _A Couple Hours Later_

"As I listened in on Yuzu explaining the situation to Selena, I checked through my deck one last time and saw Divine-Eyes which I don't remember it being a Pendulum Xyz monster. I took a look at it before putting it back and sighing.

As I got up I turned around and was dumbfounded that Yuzu and Selena switched clothes. "Um...What's with the cloth swap?"

"Oh. This is just to divert their attention to me so Selena can get to Shun." I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Do what you guys want."

The girls went their separate ways as I decided to to my own way until I caught sight of someone wearing a blue uniform and a mask. I gasped. "I-Is that...an Academia student?" I gritted my teeth and ran toward him and stopped to see Yuzu caught in a circle.

"Not good. Guess I have no choice." I jumped ahead in front of Yuzu. "Yuki! I thought you were off to somewhere. "Yeah? Well when I saw these guys, I couldn't help but give these guys a beating. Now go! I'll hold them off."

"Oh, I don't think so!" I turned to the source and saw two guys in purple uniforms jump down from a building and land. I gasped when I saw another look alike of Yuya and...ME!?

"What the? Another me?" I blurted out and my look alike turned his attention to me. "Well well, what do we have here?" My look alike said.

"Who are you!?" I demanded and he smirked. "Fine then. Since this is the only time that you'll hear my name. My name is Ren."

"Ren?" Flashbacks of Sekai and Kaze came to my mind. 'If Sekai is from Xyz and Kaze is from Synchro. Then that means this guy is my Fusion counterpart.'

"Anyways, how about you stay out of this and hand over Yuzu Hiragi to us like a good be." Ren taunted.

"Do you think I'd let you do that!? After learning what happened in the Xyz Dimension, you had no right to destroy the city!" I shouted.

"Hmph! You're an interesting one. Yuri, why don't you deal with Yuzu Hiragi while I deal with this guy here?" Ren proposed and Yuri smirked. "Fine then. Just make him suffer."

Ren was chuckling and turned to me. "Alright then. Let's have a duel then, shall we?" Ren activated his duel disk that was colored purple but the disk color is orange.

"Fine! I'll accept this challenge!" I accepted activating my duel disk as well.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Ren: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"Well well. So your name is Yuki, hmm?" Ren said.

"Just shut up! I'll start things off! I, using the **Scale 3 Divine Clear Magician** and the **Scale 9 Aquas Elfin** , set the Pendulum Scale!" I cried placing my pendulum cards on my duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between me and in them were Clear Magician with the number 3 below and Elfin with the number 9 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 8 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing O great Pendulum of the Soul, swirl the power of hope and bring a new light! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters!" I chanted as 3 lights came out of a blue portal.

 **"Darkus Linehalt, Aquas Preyas, and finally Pyrus Dragonoid!"**

 **Aquas Preyas: Lv. 6 WATER Aqua/Pendulum ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200**

 **Darkus Linehalt: Lv. 8 DARK Fiend/Pendulum ATK: 2900/ DEF: 1800**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Hmm? So this is the Pendulum Summon that I've heard about? Heh! Not much of a surprise to me!" Ren taunted.

"Tch! I activate Elfin's pendulum effect! For every monster that I Pendulum Summoned this turn, I get to draw 1 card from my deck!" I said as I drew 3 cards.

"I activate Linehalt's effect! During the turn he's Pendulum summoned, I can inflict 300 points for every Pendulum Summoned monster on my field! Take this! Bolting Vibra!" Linehalt sent purple lightning and hit Ren. "Grgh!"

 **Ren: 4000-3100**

"Now I activate Clear Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can changes the levels of all the monsters on my field between 1 to 8." I declared as Clear Magician lifted his hand and chanted a spell that altered all my Pendulum monster's levels. "I change Preyas and Drago's levels to 8!"

Aquas Preyas Lv: 6-8

Pyrus Dragonoid Lv: 7-8

"Here goes! I now overlay my lv 8 Preyas, Linehalt, and Dragonoid in order to build the overlay network!" Yuki's three monsters turned blue, purple, and red before going into a galaxy portal. "When life is extinguished, there is still hope for the future! Use your beautiful divine eyes to break through the doors of despair! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon**!"

 **Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Ren: 3100**

 **Hand: 5**

"Hmm? That's a pretty cool dragon you got there! Well then. I better give this one my all. My turn, draw!" Ren made a wicked smirk.

"I activate the spell Polymerization. I fuse from my hand **Grim Reaper - Death Angel** and **Grim Reaper - Archangel**!" Two monsters that resemble beings of grim reapers turned purple before going into the fusion whirlpool. "Souls of the undead revive! Hunt and send those down to the world of darkness and unleash a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Dragon with the eyes of death!" The dragon arose from the ground as it was colored purple and black with wrists that held scythe like blades and lower body structure was that of a serpent and eyes were black. " **Death-Eyes Hunter Dragon**!" The dragon shrieked loud enough to pop my ears out.

 **Death-Eyes Hunter Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

I felt another extreme feeling of pain in my chest but was much more stronger than before. "W-What is that thing!?" I grunted while struggling and saw my dragon growling at Ren's dragon for some reason as Death-Eyes growled back.

"He he he. This is my most powerful monster in my possession. This dragon will be your grim reaper and send your soul to hell!" Ren said as his dragon roared.

"Tch!"

"Now let's continue! I activate Death-Eyes' special ability! Once per turn, all lv 8 or lower monsters in my opponent's hand are sent to the graveyard! Death Howling!" Death-Eyes sent out waves of black energy at my hand as **Darkus Siege** and **Aquas Juggernoid** forced out of my hand and sent to my graveyard. "No!"

"And for each one, my dragon gains 1000 ATK points until the end of this turn." Ren grinned wickedly as Death-Eyes gained a black aura.

Death-Eyes Hunter Dragon ATK: 3000-5000

"5000 ATK points!?" I exclaimed.

"Battle! Death-Eyes Hunter Dragon send this weak soul to the depths of hell! Death Stream of Destruction!" Death-Eyes powered up black energy and sent a stream of black energy at Divine-Eyes destroying him. "Grgh! GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yuki: 4000-2000**

I struggled to get up but was starting to get too weak. "What's wrong? Did I break you to the point where you can't stand? Just stay there so I can send your soul down to hell!" Ren taunted.

"Nrgh! I-I activate...Divine-Eyes' special...ability." I said weakly trying to ease the pain. "When this card...is destroyed in my the monster zone, I can...special summon a Pendulum monster in my...Pendulum Zone and set Divine-Eyes in that place. I-I special summon...Divine Clear Magician in DEF mode and set Divine-Eyes in my empty Pendulum Zone." Divine Clear Magician disappeared from the Pendulum Zone and was on the field while Divine-Eyes was placed in with the number 4 below it.

 **Divine Clear Magician: Lv. 7 LIGHT Magician/Pendulum ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2500**

"Heh! Is that all you got? Fine then. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn for now."

Death-Eyes Hunter Dragon ATK: 5000-3000

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuki: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Ren: 3100**

 **Hand: 2**

"Damn! My turn, draw!" I looked the card and chose to take a chance.

"I activate the spell Pot of Riches! This spell lets me return 3 Pendulum monsters in my Extra Deck or graveyard back to my main deck and then draw 2 cards. I choose Drago, Linehalt, and Preyas in my graveyard." I took the cards out of my graveyard and shuffled and drew. "Unfortunately for me during the turn I use this card, I can only special summon Pendulum monsters this turn." I explained.

"Hnnn? That's an impressive spell to draw but what good will it do you?" Ren asked.

"Just shut up! With my currently set **Scale 4 Divine-Eyes Elemental Dragon** and **Scale 9 Aquas Elfin** , I can summon any monsters between lv 5 to 8 at the same time!" I said.

"Swing O great Pendulum of the Soul, swirl the power of hope and bring a new light! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters!" I chanted as 2 lights came out of a blue portal.

 **"Pyrus Dragonoid** **and my new friend, Ventus Jaakor!"**

 **Pyrus Dragonoid: Lv. 7 FIRE Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **Ventus Jaakor: Lv. 8 WIND Warrior/Pendulum ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100**

"Pfft! You fool! I activate my trap **Grim Gates of Hades**! When my opponent special summons a monster, those special summoned monsters are sent to the graveyard!" A gate that looked like the gates to Hades opened as Drago and Jaakor were sucked inside it. I gritted my teeth as my monsters were once again sent to my graveyard.

"Do you want to know something?" I looked to Ren in confusion. "Back in my dimension, everyone that dueled me feared me and I gained the name of "Grim Reaper" since I have control of the graveyard and you can't stop me from sending weak souls to the graveyard." Ren grinned.

"Tch! Yeah!? Well you won't be my Grim Reaper!" I shouted back.

"Oh really? Because my Gate trap has another effect, for every special summoned monster sent to the graveyard, I can negate and destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Since I heard that Pendulum cards in your Pendulum Zones are spells, I'll destroy them!" I gasped as Divine-Eyes and Elfin screamed in pain are were sent to my Extra Deck. I fell to my knees in shock. "I-I have nothing left to do. I...end my turn." I let my head down.

* * *

No one's POV:

Yuzu was running from Yuri who summoned his dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in sillehoute form. "You sure are persistent to hide from me but it's time I ended our little game." Yuri's dragon roared and crashed the iceberg hiding Yuzu. "Found you." Yuri smirked as he saw Yuki on his knees and Ren laughing. "Hmph! It seems you friend isn't doing so well." Yuri said as Yuzu looked at Yuki and gasped. She attempted to run to him only to be stopped by Starve Venom.

"It's time I let Ren finish and take you to the Professor." Yuzu was at the edge of crying until her bracelet glowed "Hmm? What's this?" Yuri then vanished as well as his dragon.

* * *

Yuki's POV:

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuki: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Ren: 3100**

 **Hand: 2**

"Heh! You have nothing left to do, hmm?" Ren then started laughing like a maniac as he started his turn. "My turn, draw."

Ren stopped when he saw a flash of pink light on his right and saw Yuri disappear. "What the? How'd she do that!?" I looked up and saw Yuzu look around and that's when a white Duel Runner came across and stopped in front of her. I recognized him as Yugo as he got off and started calling Yuzu "Rin" and then hugging her. Now was my chance.

I got up and ran to them. "Oh no you don't! I play the continuous spell **Binds of Deathscythe**!" Chains started to bind me and stop me from moving. "W-What the!?"

Yuzu looked past Yugo and gasped. "Yuki!" She ran up to me and try to get the binds off but were too tight. "As long as this card is on the field, my opponent can't special summon monster from the graveyardor from their hand." I grunted as the binds got tighter.

"Hey you!" Yugo shouted as Ren turned his attention to him. "I don't know what's going on but your hurting my friend Kaze and you better release him now!" Yugo demanded as I remembered that name. "Kaze? What are you talking about? That weakling there is Yukimuto. Are you stupid or something?" Just then Yuzu's bracelet flashed again.

"What the?"

No one's POV:

Yuki, Yuzu, and Yugo turned their attention to her bracelet and were consumed by the light and disappeared. The binds came off as Yuki disappeared as Ren gasped. "What!?"

"Opponent has left the duel. Duel terminated." Ren's duel disk said as his duel disk was deactivated and dragon disappeared. "Tch! Just when I wanted to seal Yuki's soul. Oh well. Another time." Ren activated his duel disk and sent himself back to Academia just as Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Kat arrived.

"It's no use. She's not here." Yuya said.

"But what about my brother?" Kat worriedly asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on. Let's find some other places their at." Yuya suggested as both nodded.

'Big bro. Where have you gone?" Kat wondered.

 **And that's that! Warning! Spoiler Alert so don't read if you haven't watched the latest 1 hour Arc-V Special. This special was very interesting indeed and I was totally freaking out when I saw some returning characters in the new OP and Konami made some new characters for the beginning of the Xyz Dimension arc. And also...Yuya has electric rollerblades!? This just got so weird. And what get's weirder is Kite's new Galaxy-Eyes. See for yourself in episode 100. Anyways, like I said be sure to vote for my poll in my profile. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun! Poll will close 4/10/2016.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Back with yet another chapter. Since Yuki was sent to the Synchro Dimension, a couple chapters will focus mostly on Sekai as he is going to join the Lancers in his place along with Kat. So I hope you guys enjoy but don't worry! Yuki will come back in the Synchro Arc. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

Kaze's POV:

I was driving around the area that look like ruins for anything unusual until a bright light flashed in my Extra Deck. I stopped and took the card flashing. "Storm-Eyes. Is there something your trying to tell me?" As if on cue, Storm-Eyes glowed even brighter as I gasped and felt my body disappear into thin air meaning...I'm traveling through dimensions again!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ancient Ruins Area

Sekai's POV:

I was walking around aimlessly until I heard a scream of pain coming from a temple and was shocked to see it was Shun. I ran up to him but what shocked me again was another look alike of Ruri. "Ruri!? Is that you!?" She turned to me and gasped as if she saw a ghost. "Ruri? My name is Selena!"

"Selena?" I heard Shun grunted struggling to get up. "We have to get out of here. NOW!" I held Shun's arm around my shoulder and heard footsteps coming from the temple. I turned to him and gasped that it was an Academia duelist. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with him yet." The boy said. Selena activated her duel disk that was Academia version and activated a spell that summoned a mist that surrounded us. We took this chance to escape.

* * *

Lava Field Area

Me, Selena, and Shun tried our best to run to a safe place to treat Shun's wounds until he dropped down which made us stop. "Shun! Come on, man! Get up!" I offered my hand but he slapped it away. "Screw you! I don't need your help! Just let me handle this! This is my battlefield!" Shun shouted.

"Found you!" We turned to the little boy from earlier catch up to us along with three obelisk force soldiers. "You can't escape from us." Just then, two ninjas appeared before us and stood in their way. I then caught a glimpse of someone hiding at a cliff peeking and I gasped. I gritted my teeth in anger and started to jump to him. "Found you!" He jumped out of his hiding spot and landed near the obelisk force and sora as I jumped down.

"Finally! So this is where you've been, Dennis." I spoke as he fake smiled. "What are you talking about? I am merely an exchange LDS student."

"Oh really? Well then, how about you prove it? Duel me!" I challenged Dennis activating my duel disk as the blade color was blue. "Well then. If you insist." Dennis accepted.

"What are you doing!? Why are you dueling him when the enemy is right in front of us!?" Shun shouted as I gasped. "That's right. You weren't there when I saw Ruri." Shun's eyes widened when he heard his sister's name. "This guy...is a Fusion spy!" I pointed to Dennis.

"A spy? Are you crazy? Like I said, I'm just a-" I cut him off. "Screw that! I know because I watched as you and another Fusion duelist in a cloak take Ruri away. I won't be fooled by your tricks! Now! Wipe that damn smirk off your face and duel me!" Dennis laughed while still denying it.

"Well. I guess I have no choice. I'll have to put a smile on your face to make you happy." Dennis assured as me and the others started our separate duels.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. I'll set a monster facedown and set one card facedown to end my turn." I started off.

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!" He smiled. "Now then! It's time I made this duel entertaining! First, I'll summon Performage Trick Clown."

Performage Trick Clown: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200

"And since there are two or more monsters currently on the field, I can special summon Performage Hat Tricker!"

Performage Hat Tricker: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1100

"And now I overlay my lv 4 Trick Clown and Hat Tricker in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Show must go on! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

Performage Trapeze Magician: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2

"Tch! Stop playing around and show your real face!" I shouted. "But this is my real face. But if you insist, I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can have itself make two attacks this turn!"

Trapeze Magician OU: 2-1

"And since my Trick Clown was sent to the graveyard this turn, I can special summon it with it's stats at zero. Come back once again!"

Performage Trick Clown: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1600-0/ DEF: 1200-0

"Next I play the spell **Performage Xyz Makeover**! When I special summon a Performage monster from my graveyard, I can use that monster as an Xyz material and Xyz Summon a Performage Xyz monster that's one rank higher than my monster's level! I overlay Trick Clown to build the overlay network!" Trick Clown turned yellow before going into another galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!"

Performage Shadow Maker #1: Rank 5 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1000 OU: 1

"Next I play the another spell known as **Performing Curtain Call**! By targeting one Performage Xyz monster on my field, I can special summon another copy of it with it's effects negated! Come forth! My other Shadow Maker!" Dennis' Extra opened as a card flew out and he summoned it.

Performage Shadow Maker #2: Rank 5 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1000 OU: 0

"And now my first Shadow Maker's effect activates! Since he was targeted by a card effect, I can use one overlay unit to special summon another from my Extra Deck! Come! My 3rd Shadow Maker!" A shadow under the monster formed as another one came out.

Shadow Maker #1 OU: 1-0

Performage Shadow Maker #3: Rank 5 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1000 OU: 0

"Tch!"

"He summoned 4 Xyz monsters in 1 turn!?" Shun said.

"That bastard! He was holding back on me!?" Selena shouted.

"I believe this is where we end things here. Battle! Shadow Maker attack his facedown monster!" Shadow Maker went ahead and opened it's scissor and cut my monster as I smirked. "The monster you attacked was this! **Spectral Sorcerer**! When this card leaves the field, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on the field and then inflict 400 points for each one! Take this!" Sorcerer casted a spell and destroyed all the Performage Xyz monsters.

"Grgh!"

 **Dennis: 4000-2400**

"If that's the best you can do, then I'm not impressed." I said.

"Heh. I'm the duel is not over yet! I'll make you smile somehow. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Dennis: 2400**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw." I drew my card and my eyes widened.

"Since there are no monsters on my field, I special summon **Spectral Esquire** in ATK mode!"

 **Spectral Esquire: Lv. 1 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"When this card is summoned or special summoned, I can add a Spectral card from my deck to my hand. I add **Spectral Sorceress** from my deck to my hand. And I'll summon her to the field."

 **Spectral Sorceress: Lv. 3 DARK Zombie ATK: 1000/ DEF: 600**

"And now my Sorceress' effect activates! When this card is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 or below Spectral monster from my graveyard. Come! Spectral Sorcerer!" A graveyard portal opened as my Sorcerer came out.

 **Spectral Sorcerer: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500**

"And that's not all my Sorceress has! Once per turn, she can change the levels of all my Spectral monsters until they reach the highest lv on my field. So now all my Spectrals level's become 4!" Sorceress chanted a spell that raised all my monster's levels to 4.

Esquire Lv: 1-4

Sorceress Lv: 3-4

"I now overlay my lv 4 Esquire, Sorceress, and Sorcerer to build the overlay network!" All my monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Souls of the lost past revive! Use your power to bring forth hope! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! **Spectral Magician**!"

 **Spectral Magician: Rank 4 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 3**

"Now for his effect! Once per turn I can use one overlay unit to check your hand and if you have any spell or traps, you take 500 points of damage!" Dennis lost his smile as he revealed his hand and I was right. His hand contained...Polymerization! Shun's eyes widened when he saw the card in my duel.

Spectral Magician OU: 3-2

"I knew it! And that is your proof! With my Magician's effect, you take 500 points of damage!" Magician lifted it's staff and shot Dennis.

 **Dennis: 2400-1900**

"And this will finish it! Battle! Attack his LP directly!" Magician prepared another shot until Dennis lifted his head up showing his true nature. "I activate the continuous trap Fusion Trench! As long as this card is on the field, only Fusion monsters are allowed to attack." I gritted my teeth.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Dennis: 1900**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion! By sending Polymerization from my hand to the graveyard, I can banish all my Xyz monsters in my graveyard and special summon Ancient Gear monsters from my Deck, Extra Deck, and Graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions and then use then for a Fusion Summon!" Dennis grabbed 4 Ancient Gear monsters(1 Effect monster and 3 Fusion monsters) and summoned them to the field and then fused them together. "Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!"

Ancient Gear Chaos Giant: Lv. 10 DARK Machine/Fusion ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3000

My eyes widened in fear of that monster Dennis summoned. "No. That monster!"

"I'll give you credit for being able to pull my mask off. But even with that, it's not enough to beat me!" Dennis said. The others eyes widened at the giant monster but Shun was angry at the monster that destroyed his hometown.

"Battle! Chaos Giant attack Spectral Magician! Crush of Darkness!" Chaos Giant lifted it's arm and smashed my monster sending a lot of force. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Sekai: 4000-2000**

"What's wrong? Are you done already?" Dennis said coldly.

"Tch! I play the trap **Spector's Haunt**! When a Spectral monster is destroyed by battle, the battle phase ends along that I special summon 2 lv 4 or below Spectral monsters from my deck with their effects negated! Come! **Spectral Knight** and **Spectral Priest**!"

 **Spectral Knight: Lv. 3 DARK Zombie ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0**

 **Spectral Priest: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000**

"Of course when this trap is used, I take damage equal to their combined ATK. Grgh!" I endured the cost.

 **Sekai: 2000-800**

"Tch! That trap ends the Battle Phase? Very well then. I end my turn. Face it. You don't have anything to stand up to my monster as it is unaffected by spells or traps." Dennis explained.

 **Turn 5**

 **Sekai: 800**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Dennis: 1900**

 **Hand: 0**

"Dennis. I want to know what you did to Ruri!" I demanded as Shun's eyes widened. Dennis sighed. "You want to know that badly? I only told my comrades about her when I first came to that dimension. Besides, you won't get anything from me." I shadowed my eyes and put my head down. I gripped my hand tightly and declared. "I will defeat you! For Ruri's sake and to destroy Academia for all they've done! MY TURN, DRAW!" I looked at the card I drew and declared.

"I play the spell Star Changer making my Knight's level 3 to 4!"

Spectral Knight Lv: 3-4

"Next, I summon **Spectral Baronet**!"

 **Spectral Baronet: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600**

"When this card is summoned, I can double the level of all Spectral monsters until the end of this turn!" Sekai said as all his monsters gained a purple aura.

Spectral Knight Lv: 4-8

Spectral Priest Lv: 4-8

Spectral Baronet Lv: 4-8

I overlay my lv 8 Count, Viscount, and Baronet in order to build the overlay network!" All of Sekai's monsters turned purple before a going into a galaxy portal. "When the doors of despair are opened, a new power is released to oppress all it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon**!"

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 3**

My dragon roared as if it wanted to tear up something. "So you want him, huh?" I asked my dragon. "Fine then. Let's do this! I activate the effect of Spectral Priest! When he is used as an Xyz material for an Xyz Summon, I reduce your monster's level or rank by the rank of the Xyz monster used to summon. Dread-Eyes' rank is 8 so therefore Ancient Gear Chaos Giant's level is reduced by 8!" Priest prayed as an aura glowed and reduced the machine's level.

Ancient Gear Chaos Giant Lv: 10-2

"So what? That won't faze me one bit!" Dennis pointed out.

"Oh really?" Dennis became confused. "I activate Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv 8 or lower monsters are destroyed and it gains half their ATK points until the end of this turn! Despair Howling!" Dread-Eyes chomped an overlay unit and roared sending dark purple waves destroying the gaint machine.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon OU: 3-2

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon ATK: 3000-5250

"5250 ATK points!? Impossible!" Dennis said.

"This! Is for all that you destroyed! My home, my family, and my friends! Battle! Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon attack Dennis directly! Dread Giga Force!" Dread-Eyes fired it's attack at Dennis reducing his LP to zero. "GAAAHHHH!"

 **Sekai: 800(Winner)**

 **Dennis: 0**

I ran to him and grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up. "Now! You're gonna tell me how to get to Academia or I will beat you up until you tell me!" Just then, Dennis' duel disk flashed as he disappeared. "No! Damn it!" I punched the ground. Just then, a timer was heard as it announced that the Battle Royale is over and the whole field disappeared.

I turned to the others and saw them looking out to someone. I ran over and saw Sora and Yuto's look alike. I then noticed than Sora started to teleport to the Fusion Dimension but it was too late. I heard someone and turned to see someone standing. I assumed that was Reiji Akaba. "Impressive. I have watched of all your duels and it seems all of you are worthy to be part of the Lancers."

"Lancers? What is that supposed to be?

* * *

After Reiji explained about the Lancers, Yuya outraged about this challenged Reiji to a duel but lost making him a Lancer by force. After the duel was over, I closed my eyes and was about to walk away until. "You there." I stopped when Reiji spoke.

"I want to speak with you." I turned to him and asked. "What do you want? If this is about the Lancers, then count me out." I declined. "Sekai!"

"Hmm?" I turned to a girl that stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know...if you know about my brother, Yukimuto Kabuto?" My eyes widened but saddened. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know where he is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." I walked past her but she grabbed my arm to stop me and suddenly she threw me and I landed.

"You're lying! You know where he is! If I can know about the truth by words, then I'll duel you until I know." The girl declared activating her duel disk. I sighed as I had no other choice.

"Alright fine then." I accepted.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"So you're name is Kat, huh?"

"That's right and you better remember! I'll start off! I summon **Ventus Falconeer**."

 **Ventus Falconeer: Lv. 4 WIND Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100**

"And additionally! When I control a WIND monster on my field, I can special summon **Ventus Beestriker** from my hand!"

 **Ventus Beestriker: Lv. 3 WIND Insect/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300**

"I now tune my lv 4 Falconeer with my lv 3 Beestriker!" Beestriker turned into 3 green rings as Monarus went through them. "Phoenix with eyes of fierceness, rise up and blow away everything! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings! Level 7! **Ventus Skyress**!"

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Kat: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Kat. You can't just expect me to answer if your brother is okay but I'll give you this. Even though I look like him, doesn't mean that you can think me as him! My turn, draw!"

"When there are no monsters on my field, I special summon **Spectral Esquire** from my hand in ATK mode!"

 **Spectral Esquire: Lv. 1 DARK Zombie ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

"When this card is summoned or special summoned, I can add a Spectral card from my deck to my hand. I add **Spectral Knight** from my deck to my hand. And then I'll summon my Knight!" Sekai declared.

 **Spectral Knight: Lv. 3 DARK Zombie ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0**

"I activate my Knight's effect! Once per turn, I can reduce this card's ATK to zero and make another Spectral monster on my field the same level as this card's until the end of this turn! I make Esquire's lv 3!" Sekai declared as Knight was surrounded with a dark aura as it went to Esquire increasing it's lv.

Spectral Knight ATK: 1200-0

Spectral Esquire Lv: 1-3

"Now I overlay my level 3 Esquire and Knight in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Honorable warrior of the undead king, revive and bring this world back to peace! Xyz Summon! Rise up! Rank 3! **Spectral Baron**!"

 **Spectral Baron: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500 OU: 2**

"I activate his effect! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all monsters except Zombie-Type monsters are destroyed and for each one you take 500 points of damage!" Baron slashed an overlay unit and destroyed Skyress.

Spectral Baron OU: 2-1

"Grgh!"

 **Kat: 4000-3500**

"Battle! Spectral Baron attack Kat's LP directly!" Baron raised it's sword and hit Kat sending her flying. "AAAHHHHH!"

 **Kat: 3500-1700**

I looked down at her with cold eyes as she struggled on the ground trying to get up.

 _To be continued..._

 **And that's that! When I watched the episode where Dennis confessed that he was from Academia, I started to hate the guy so I decided to just teach him a lesson for leading to the destruction of Heartland. So yeah, the poll results are in! Gee. Only 5 for 5D's, for Zexal is 1, and none for Gx. Oh well. Starting next week, my new story "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Accelerate, Riding Duel!" will be published on Fanfic. And this next chapter will conclude the New Arc Challengers and will move on to the Synchro Arc soon. So now, we'll see how things will go. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a few weeks but I'm back. Last time we left off with Sekai and Kat facing off. Who will win? Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Turn 2**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Spectral Baron: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500 OU: 1**

 **Kat: 1700**

 **Hand: 2**

 **1 set card**

Sekai's POV:

"I-I play the trap **Resolving Winds**! When a Ventus monster on my field was destroyed this turn by battle or card effect, I can special summon it with it's effects negated during the End Phase!" Kat explained as green winds started picking up.

"Fine then. I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn." I declared as Skyress returned to the field.

 **Ventus Skyress: Lv. 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

 **Turn 3**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Kat: 1700**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!"

"I summon **Haos Ravenoid**!" Winds started picking up as Kat's monster took the stage.

 **Haos Ravenoid: Lv. 4 LIGHT Winged-Beast ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700**

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon 1 lv 4 or below monster in my graveyard negating it's effect and treat as a light monster. Revive from the winds and become light! Ventus Falconeer!" A graveyard portal opened as Falconeer came out with the Haos color scheme instead.

 **Ventus Falconeer: Lv. 4 WIND-LIGHT Winged-Beast ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1100**

"And additionally! When a LIGHT monster was special summoned this turn, I can special summon **Haos Serpenoid**!"

 **Haos Serpenoid: Lv. 4 LIGHT Reptile ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1900**

"Now, here goes! I overlay my lv 4 El Condor, Monarus, and Serpenoid in order to build the overlay network!" My eyes widened in shock. All her monsters turned yellow before going into a galaxy portal. "Magician of the brightest light, come forth as you shine the light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Haos Mega Nemus**!"

 **Haos Mega Nemus: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1500 OU: 3**

'She can also Xyz Summon?' I then thought. 'If Kat is Yuki's sister, then maybe she can also do all the Summoning Methods but I haven't seen her use Pendulum Summon. That's strange.'

"Here goes! I activate Nemus' special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can halve your monster's ATK until the end of this turn! Go!" The overlay unit bursted into Nemus' chest as he raised his staff as sparkles came out of it and landed on Spectral Baron.

Mega Nemus OU: 3-2

Spectral Baron ATK: 1800-900

"Battle! Go! Nemus attack Spectral Baron! Sparkling Arrow!" Nemus stretched a energy string from his staff as an arrow formed and shot for Baron destroying it.

"Nrgh! I play the trap **Spectral Reincarnation**! When a Spectral monster on my field was destroyed, all damage is negated and I can special summon from my deck a lv 8 or lower Spectral monster from my deck as long as it has 1500 ATK or less. I special summon from my deck **Spectral Sorcerer** in DEF mode!"

 **Spectral Sorcerer: Lv. 7 DARK Zombie ATK: 1400/ DEF: 2600**

"And additonally! Via my trap's effect, if the destroyed monster was an Xyz monster, I can special summon it with it's effect negated. Revive! Spectral Baron!" A graveyard portal opened as Baron came back.

 **Spectral Baron: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 1800/ DEF: 500 OU: 0**

"Huh? But why go through all that to summon them back?" Kat asked as I showed her. "I'll show you. I activate my Sorcerer's effect! When this card is summoned, I can discard one card from my hand to take control of my opponent's monster until the end of this turn. I take control of Skyress!" I discarded one card as my Sorcerer casted a spell and took control of her monster.

"My Skyress..." Kat said.

"And I'm not done! I play my other trap Full Armored Xyz! This card let's me Xyz Summon during my opponent's turn!" Kat gasped. "What!? So then that means..."

"That's right! I overlay my lv 7 Sorcerer and your Skyress in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple and green before going into a galaxy portal. "O great ruler of ancient times, revive! Use your power to rule once more as the true ruler of fallen comrades! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! **Spectral King**!"

 **Spectral King: Rank 7 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

"T-This can't be." Kat said.

"It is and now my Baron is equipped onto my King and he gains Baron's ATK!" Baron turned purple and went straight to the king giving him more armor.

Spectral King ATK: 2800-4600

"4600 ATK points!?" Kat exclaimed. I closed my eyes and sighed. "You might as well just surrender. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore and I'm willing to do everything in my power to stop this war."

Kat stuttered as she continued. "I-I set one...card facedown. I end...my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kat: 1700**

 **Hand: 0**

"Hmph! I guess this is where it all ends." I said. "Wait!" I turned to Yuya who joined in the duel. "I'll duel along Kat's side for her brother!" Yuya said determined while activating his duel disk. "Intrusion Penalty! 2000 points of damage inflicted." Electricity shocked Yuya as he took it.

"Huh? But why?" Kat asked.

"I told you. I'll fight with you for the truth because Yuki is also like a brother to me." Yuya turned to me with a determined face.

 **Turn 4**

 **Sekai: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kat: 1700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 2000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!"

"I, using the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters. 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Xiangke Magician with the number 3 below and Xiangsheng Magician with the number 8 below. They stopped mid-air.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 4 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monsters!" Yuya chanted as 3 lights shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Silver Claw, Performapal Salutiger, and the dragon with mysterious beautiful eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Performapal Silver Claw: Lv. 4 DARK Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700

Performapal Salutiger: Lv. 4 EARTH Beast ATK: 1700/ DEF: 500

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"And now! I overlay my lv 4 Salutiger and Silver Claw in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple and orange before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: RANK 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2

"Dark Rebellion. Yuto...I hope you know what you're doing." I said.

"And now I activate Xiangke Magician's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster on the field and have it gain a level equal to it's rank!"Xiangke lifted his staff sideways and casted a spell as blue lights merged into one and went to my king. "I now turn your Spectral King's rank into level 7!"

Spectral King Rank 7-Level 7

"What!? That effect can even work on any Xyz monster!?" I said in shock.

"T-This could work! Now Yuya's dragons can use their effects on his monsters." Kat stated.

"Additionally! I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using an overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of a lv 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK until the end of this turn! I'm using both overlay units! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion's wings opened and formed purple lightning as it went for my king as he groaned in pain.

Spectral King ATK: 4600-2300-1150

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-4800-5950

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Spectral King!" Odd-Eyes run up and jumped while preparing it's attack. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

"And when Odd-Eyes battles a lv 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled!" Yuya said. "Reaction Force!"

"Full Armored Xyz's other effect activates! By sending the equipped card to the graveyard, my king isn't destroyed!" King unequipped itself as Baron took the hit. "Grgh!"

 **Sekai: 4000-1300**

"And at this moment, Spectral King's effect activates! When I take 2000 or more points of damage, I can use all it's overlay units to special summon an Xyz monster that's one rank higher in my Extra Deck ignoring it's summoning conditions and use my King as it's material!" King crushed both units and I took my dragon from my Extra Deck as King turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "When the doors of despair are opened, a new power is released to oppress all it's enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon**!"

 **Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon: Rank 8 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 OU: 1**

Yuya's POV:

"Dread-Eyes. What is that monster?" I wondered until Yuto spoke. "That dragon, is the source of Sekai's anger and hate." I gasped as I saw Yuto appear next to me in spirit form.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "During Academia's invasion, Sekai tried his best to save his family but when he saw them get turned into cards, his hate and anger made him break. I know because that monster is proof." Yuto explained as I gasped since I had no idea.

"In that case, I'll have to try my best to make Sekai smile again! Dark Rebellion attack Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!"

"From my graveyard, I activate **Spectral Guardian** 's effect! By banishing this card from my graveyard, one Xyz monster on my field can't be destroyed once and all battle damage is negated! And my LP become 100. Grgh!"

 **Sekai: 1300-100**

"That still wasn't enough?" Kat said as Sekai struggled to get up.

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's effect ends and it's ATK returns to normal."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 5950-2500

 **Turn 5**

 **Sekai: 100**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Kat: 1700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 2000**

 **Hand: 0**

"And now it's my turn, draw!"

"Hmph! I activate my trap **Level Rank Change**! With this trap, all Xyz monsters currently on the field gain levels but one higher equal to their rank until the end of this turn!" Sekai explained as all Xyz monsters black stars turned to their normal color.

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon Rank 8-Level 9

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4-Level 5

Mega Nemus Rank 4-Level 5

"What!? There's a trap that can do that!?"I said.

"That's right. And now I activate Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon's special ability! Once per turn by using one overlay unit, all lv 8 or lower monsters are destroyed and it gains half their ATK points until the end of this turn! Despair Howling!" Dread-Eyes chomped an overlay unit and roared sending dark purple waves

Dread-Eyes Despair Dragon OU: 1-0

"I play the trap **Shade Cocoon**! With Mega Nemus on the field, this trap negates your monster's effect and cuts it's ATK in half this turn!" Mega Nemus lifted his staff and sent yellow waves negating Dread-Eyes' effect.

Dread-Eyes ATK: 3000-1500

"Stop this Sekai! You can't keep dueling this way! Even your family wouldn't-" I was cut off when Sekai's eyes widened. "W-What did you say?" Sekai gritted his teeth as an harsh dark aura emitted from him as his eyes started to glow blue.

"How...dare you speak of my...FAMILY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH WHEN ACADEMIA TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD AWAY!" Me and Kat flinched at his angry outburst.

"FOR THIS I'M GONNA SEAL YOU TWO INTO CARDS AFTER THIS! FROM MY HAND I ACTIVATE THE SPELL RANK-UP-MAGIC: DESTRUCTION FORCE! THIS CARD RANKS UP MY DREAD-EYES ONE RANK HIGHER AND SPECIAL SUMMONS THE REQUIRED MONSTER FROM MY EXTRA DECK! I OVERLAY MY DREAD-EYES DESPAIR DRAGON!" Dread-Eyes turned purple before going into another galaxy portal. "When the powers of despair makes us a monster, the power of destruction will bring forth the end of all life! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 9! Dread-Eyes Destruction Dragon!"

The new black dragon roared as it's red eyes became sharper and it's blue stripes turned purple along with the demonic features becoming scarier that could give kids nightmares.

 **Dread-Eyes Destruction Dragon: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000 OU: 1**

"W-What is that dragon!?" Kat said with fear.

"THIS DUEL IS OVER. I ACTIVATE MY DRAGON'S EFFECT! ONCE PER TURN BY USING ONE OVERLAY UNIT, ALL MONSTERS THAT HAVE ATK LOWER THAN MY DRAGON ARE DESTROYED! DESTRUCTION HOWLING!" Dread-Eyes chomped an overlay unit and roared sending dark black waves destroying all our monsters.

Dread-Eyes Destruction Dragon OU: 1-0

"Odd-Eyes! Dark Rebellion!" I cried as they were wiped out.

"AND NOW YOU BOTH TAKE DAMAGE TO YOUR MONSTERS' COMBINED ATK THIS DUEL IS OVER! GO TO HELL!" I gritted my teeth as I couldn't do anything with my current facedown.

"From my graveyard I activate Ventus Falconeer's effect!" Kat said. "By banishing this card along with another Ventus monster from my graveyard, all effect damage is negated and my opponent's Battle Phase is skipped."

"WHAT!?" Sekai said.

"But this card also has a price, my opponent draws one card from his deck and my LP become 0." Kat explained as I gasped. "Kat! You..."

"Yuya...everything from here on depends on you. Please...get Sekai to smile once again like you said. Please." I made a determined face. "I got it! Draw!" The card I drew was Monster Reborn.

"Looks like you drew a good card. I'll leave everything to you." Falconeer and Skyress exited the graveyard portal as they stopped the effect damage but not before she lost all my LP as Kat fell unconscious.

 **Kat: 1700-0**

"WHY THAT LITTLE...! FINE THEN! I SET ONE CARD FACEDOWN AND END MY TURN!" Sekai declared.

 **Turn 6**

 **Sekai: 100**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Kat: 0(Eliminated)**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 2000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Kat...I promise that I won't let you down. Here goes! My turn, draw!" My eyes widened at the card I drew. "Got it!"

"Let's do this! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monster!" Yuya chanted as a light shot out of a blue portal.

"The dragon with mysterious beautiful eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Then from my hand I play the spell Monster Reborn! I resurrect Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my graveyard!" Dark Rebellion roared as it came out of the grave.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"And now I activate Xiangke Magician's pendulum effect once again!" Xiangke lifted his staff sideways and casted a spell as blue lights merged into one and went to Dark Rebellion. "I now turn Dark Rebellion's rank into level 4!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4-Level 4

"And next I activate Xiangsheng Magician's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and it's level becomes the same as another monster's until the end of this turn!" Xiangsheng lifted her bow and arrow and shot between my two dragons. "I make Dark Rebellion's Level that same as Odd-Eyes' Level 7!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level: 4-7

"TWO LEVEL 7 MONSTERS. IS IT COMING?" Sekai wondered.

"I overlay my lv 7 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion to the build the overlay network!" Both dragons turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Use your scale of wrath, eradicate all enemies that oppose you! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon: Rank 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

"ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON...THAT MONSTER WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MY DRAGON!" Both dragons roared at each other.

"But I know that I will give this my all and make you smile again! I play my spell **Performance Power-Up**! By banishing two Performapals from my graveyard, one monster on my field gains 300 ATK times their total combined levels until the end of this turn! I banish Silver Claw and Salutiger from my graveyard!" I declared taking out my only two Performapals from my graveyard.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000-5400

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack Despair-Eyes Destruction Dragon! Wrath of the Revolt Banner - Strike Disobey!" The odd-eyed black dragon dashed as it's fangs glowed.

"I DON'T THINK SO! I PLAY THE TRAP **REVOLT OF DESTRUCTION**! WHEN MY DESPAIR-EYES DESTRUCTION DRAGON IS ATTACKED BY A MONSTER WITH HIGHER ATK, IT'S ATK IS NOW DOUBLED!" Sekai said as his dragon's aura glowed harsher.

Dread-Eyes Destruction Dragon ATK: 3500-7000

"NOW THIS ALL ENDS!"

"No! Not yet! I play my trap Misdirection Wings! This trap grants Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon 800 ATK and also negates the effects of all cards on my opponent's field until the end of this turn!" I said.

"WHAT!? I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 5400-6200

Dread-Eyes Destruction Dragon ATK: 7000-3500

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon struck Dread-Eyes destroying it and wiping the rest of Sekai's LP. "GAAAAHHHH!"

 **Sekai: 0**

 **Yuya: 2000(Winner)**

As the duel was over, Yuya ran up to Sekai to check while Gongenzaka checks on Kat. "Sekai! Are you alright!?"

Sekai groaned as he started opening his eyes. "Why? Why would you go so far for me?" He asked.

"Dueling is something that isn't used for war. It's used...for smiles!" Sekai's eyes widened as he started remembering himself, his friends, and family smiling. Sekai starts to cry. "Your right. I was so caught up with my anger that I hurt someone again. Give me some time to think about joining the Lancers." He said as he ran off. "Sekai."

* * *

The next day

All the Lancers gathered at the meeting place in the LDS building. Kat regained consciousness this morning and has decided to travel through dimensions to fight alongside to end the Dimensional War and find her brother.

"Good. Now everyone has gathered." Reiji came down the stairs along with Reira as he spoke that he is joining us. "Don't forget about me." We all turned to the source and saw Sekai at the door. "Sekai! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Sekai sighed as he spoke. "I've decided to join the Lancers to end this Dimensional conflict once and for all." I smiled. "Good to have you here, Sekai." Sekai smirked.

After the explanations from Reiji about going to the Synchro Dimension, he gave us all Dimension Mover cards which will send us all to the Synchro Dimension. We all placed our cards in the slot as our bodies started to disappear and transport us...to the Synchro Dimension.

 **And done! Next time, the Lancers except Dennis and including Sekai and Kat are going to the Synchro Dimension. Although the Synchro Arc will take a while, I'll try to get as much done as possible while I'm studying for the Exams. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to Read & Review on what you guys thought. Until next arc! See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
